


Catch me if you can

by Vino_lilly



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Love, Mystery, Origin Story, Teen Romance, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vino_lilly/pseuds/Vino_lilly
Summary: Year 752 - A young prince discovers after 15 years a half blood Saiyan. With her white hair and lady-like appearance she looks nothing like any of them. But when a fight takes place he sees a completely different side. - Year 784 - Fleeing from her twisted father, Lilly finds herself on earth. All her life she was told she was a failed experiment.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters of Dragonball Z / Super.  
> This is my first English-language FanFiction, my native language is Dutch.

Year early 737

POV Prince Vegeta 

“This is boring” the young prince walks over the courtyard. At just five years old he was a warrior, not a kid who just plays with a ball like the king of this odd planet suggested. He kicked the round thing and instead of flying away it blows up. His kicks were even stronger than that of a normal five year old. A ball didn't have a change to fly. 

At that moment he heard something, were did it come from? Was it an enemy? And the most important question, can he finally fight someone? But then it was as quiet again. To quiet. And without realizing a little hand hit the back of his head. He was thrown off balance, but quickly found it again. He looked up and he saw a little person. White fuzzy hair, big golden eyes, a white tail and a dark blue dress. With a big smile she yelled “tag you’re it”. 

In shock the young prince looked at her. Is this little girl mocking me? He thought. She was a head smaller; she must be just four years old. She jumped and yelled “catch me if you can”. The young prince balled is fist, a feeling of anger and disbelieve roes. He made a sprint to the girl but she jumped away. “I am here not to play games little girl”, the young prince shouted. But the girl started running, and he was not let his pride be taken by a little white fuzz-ball.   
The young girl runs in to the forest and de prince runs after her. She was fast for a young thing, but not as fast as a warrior prince. And after couple of minutes he saw the girl trip over a tree root. He jumped on her “Ha got you” he yelled. He looked at his little prey. The girl looked at him with her big golden eyes and a big smile; she planted a kiss on his cheek. He couldn't say a word. 

POV Lady Vino

“That was fun, can we go again”, but the young boy did not answer her question. She tilted her head “What do you normally do for fun?” maybe a different Question will make this shy boy speak. He was so alone and bored when he walked over de courtyard. And he also had a tail; it means he is from the same place as my father. 

“We normally fight each other” the boy smiled. The boy had the darkest eyes she had ever seen, funny spikey hair and he stood up straight. Looking down on her, she was curious. “Ok, like this?” And she gave him a push. The boy fell backwards a bit. “Well no, we are using our fists”. And with no time to think he targeted her. She blocked him. But what he can do, I can and she mimicked his attack. 

This was the start. She mimicked, blocked and learned on the spot. Never fought like this before, but this was more fun. Finally all this energy that was always in here body got the chance to get out. She normally bit her caregivers or run away from them. Finally she was in a happy place. Fighting with this boy.

They didn't notice that they were on the boarder of de courtyard again. Running, jumping, charging and blocking. The kids played in their own way. But then she felt something grabbed her by dress and lifted her in the air. The fun was over. The boy was commended to stop by a strong voice saying “stand down son”. A man who looked much like boy walked towards the kids. The man who lifted the young girl was her own king. And he did not look happy. 

“See Vegeta, what I have to go through with this little fighter.” The king looked at the girl shaking his head. The other man stood next to the little boy and was laughing “Yes what else did you expect from a half blood. She is a feisty thing.”   
“I don't know what to do with her. Please take her to her own kind my king friend”. Did the king really say that? Was she such a trouble maker? But then I can go with this boy. He is fun. I wane be with this boy. But wait did he say king. Then this boy, what is his son, is a prince. I hit a prince! 

“No I don't”. The boy’s father smiled. “She is your problem or should I say challenge”.   
“But dad, why not? She is one of us. She fights like one of us.” Everybody looked at the young prince. “Why not?” his dad started “This girl will not fit in with us. She has white hair, she is different. She will have no chance and become a low class fighter.” The boy looked angry at his father, but was silenced. 

“A tip my good friend. Use this girl. She stands her ground. Train her with your best men. But also make a lady of her. You will have no better protector for your own daughter the princess and no one will notice that she is a Saiyan. This one will always be on edge for a fight.” 

And with that de king and young prince walked away. And the white haired girl had her goal. She was to become the strongest, fasted and most fierce guardian to the princess. And one day she will meet the prince again. And he will take her in to his ship and fly away from this place. Together they will be feared and respected. She had a big smile on her face.


	2. 15 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters of Dragonball Z / Super.  
> This is my first English-language FanFiction, my native language is Dutch.

Year 752 - 15 years later

POV Prince Vegeta 

“Prince, you just got a personal message from king Merlot” A big bald man walked in the training area. “That name sounds vaguely familiar, did we wrecked that planet ones?” The prince laughed and was thinking hard if what he said was correct. “Ehmm no, king Merlot was a good friend of your father, of the planet Uva” The young prince was thinking back. But it didn’t ring a bell. “We sometimes help out with protecting the kingdom. Who will ever attack with Saiyans there right?!” Nappa explained.  
And then it hit him, that time on that boring planet where he met that white haired half-blood. He had to admit that he started to get curious what happened. There was something about her, her eyes were golden. Big and golden. And she was fast, not strong but feisty. 

“Ok let’s go, wake up Raditz”. And with that order Nappa walked away. Vegeta walked to the showers. With an open mind he wants to go to Uva. What had happened to that half-blood? Or did they do something to her. Was he really taking this boring job just to check something out? 

After filling in de other men they wanted to go to their pods but they received another message, stating that they have another assignment in six days’ time. They must take also some gear and supply`s with them. Then the bigger ship it was.  
The planet Uva was not far, the trip was only twenty hours. Nappa reminisced about beautiful ladies and delicious food on Uva. His brother once got a lady there, the big bold guy was laughing. “Ehmm Nappa, Isn't that girl Vegeta talked about your niece?” Raditz asked. Everybody went quite. “Nah my brother died in like years back in battle”. 

After a smooth trip the planet was in sight. It was a green and warm planet. They landed on a platform and a tall distinguished gentleman was waiting for them. He did not say much. He led the warriors to the throne room. Vegeta went up front, followed by his men. They walked in a big light room with two chairs in back center. On the right was the big one, there was king Merlot. On the left a smaller with the princess, her name was Gamay. And behind her was standing a lady. About 1,55 m tall, standing straight, white hair in a braid, big golden eyes, dark blue dress with splits on both sides, a white tail curled around her leg and she had a small smile who was directed straight on the prince. It was her! 

POV Lady Vino 

There he was, the boy from so long before. Will he remember her at all? She could only smile at him. She was not allowed to speak anyway. Then she looked through the throne room. A scan she did every minute. She wasn't expecting an attack now. Who would be foolish enough to attack now? Only if you had a death wish! And then her eyes went back to the prince and his men. 

The king stood up. “Thank you for coming my good friend’s son. As you've heard, my daughter is getting married in four days. I need extra protection. And who better than Saiyans”. The two men behind the prince made a little bow. The prince stood straight up, with his tail curled around his waist and his arms crossed. He looked around the room. “And what is it what you want us to do King Merlot?” He asked. 

A heavy formal voice filled the room “Please Prince, you will walk with me and Lady Vino to discuss the plans. Your men may wait in the courtyard.” It was coming from the head of security and general Malbec. A stately man, tall with broad shoulders. White shiny hair and dark red eyes. At twenty-five, the youngest general ever.

Malbec offered his hand when I walked down the stairs. As a lady I had to accept. When I took his hand I looked at the prince. He didn’t react at all; maybe he didn’t even remember that I also have Saiyan blood. The tree of us together with the king and a lieutenant we went in a private room. We were standing around a round table with a map of de castle and it forest around it. I was standing straight next to the prince. I smelt a comforting rich masculine aroma, I felt his body heat. Vino, wake up! Keep your head by your job please. I wanted to fight him and that he will say “come with me of this dull planet”. I have to get my mind straight. 

The king explant that the princess will marry a noble man in four days. They will arrive tomorrow. The castle needs extra protection; this was a job for the two Saiyan warriors. Just walking around and looking for spy`s and troublemakers. “But no killing!” the general demanded. 

“And what do you want me to do” said the prince in a confused tone. The king looked at me “please Lady Vino”. And everybody`s eyes were on me. I was allowed to speak.  
“You will be in charge of inside protection. You will not only be our honorary guest, but also looking for imminent threats to the Princes. You are a prince, so it is normal that you will be on our guest list. When there is event or dinner you will scan the room and be on guard to jump on every danger”. I was trying to read the prince his face, but I couldn't read him at all.  
POV Prince Vegeta 

I heard her speak; her voice was not like a Saiyan at all. She spoke in a kind sweet voice. But she knows her job well; in one sentence I knew my task. It was easy and boring one and I hoped to get some time to see what this Lady is made off. Did she find her Saiyan pride and will to fight or did they break her and she was just a cute look alike wannabe Saiyan. 

“Fine, the task will be done” I looked at Vino and her eyes were looking directly at me. I remember this feeling from so many years before, she just has a way to complete silence me whit just looking at me. What nonsense.  
“Ok, lady please escort our guests to their rooms and make sure the prince will know were diner is held” the king commanded to Vino. She walked to the door but stopped in front of it. She turned around and with a smile she asked "Follow me, my prince". I started to follow her, did she say my prince? What did she mean by that? Ad why did it make me feel, weird? What preposterous. 

We walked over the courtyard, Nappa and Raditz were checking out some local lady`s and they were laughing and joking. They were standing right up when they saw us. “Please walk with us gentlemen” Lady Vino said with a sweet but direct voice. “Gentlemen?” Raditz started to laugh but was silenced by one stern look of the Lady. I could not hold back a grin. My eyes locked with Vino and also had a smile of amusement. I started to like this girl, but she was far from being Saiyan. 

We followed the lady to the left wing of the castle. She opened one door and gives a key to Nappa “Diner is at 18:00 in the canteen located in the battlement to the right of the castle.” Nappa looked not amused at the young girl. One door ahead she opened a door again and give a key to Radditz “Diner is at 18:00 in the canteen located in the battlement to the right of the castle. “The men disappeared both in their rooms and I Followed Vino. It was our first time alone since our romp fifteen years ago. She was just a white fuzz-ball at that time. But she is elegant now. She opened a door and while she had the key still in the door I pushed it open. I was standing so close to her now I could smell her scent like delicious wildflowers. She looked puzzled at my action to open the door myself. What cost me to stand extreme close. I freed myself from this awkward situation and walked in the room. It was big room with a king size bed and red walls. It was everything fit for a prince like me. 

“Diner is at 17:00 in the grand ballroom”. She turned around but stopped midway. “If you want to lose some energy before dinner. You are welcome to basement where my training area is. Not much will happen on the first day, everyone knows that the princess is always too well protected.” She had an entertaining and confident smile. “Just say it if you want a re-match “I said while smiled back. “See you in 30 minutes, my prince”. And with that I had her alone, to see what see can do.  
POV Lady Vino 

I was walking through the corridors toward the basement, where the training area was. Somehow I felt nervous. Did I really invite the prince, the Saiyan prince, that prince! to come to my training room? I walked down the stairs and let my hand slide over the stair rail. I came to a large heavy door and opened it. I walked through it but left it open behind me. Normally I closed it, but this time I left it open. My prince is also coming this way, I hope. On the right side was a small wall, I had a locker behind it. I quickly changed in a workout outfit. I grab a roll of bandages and make sure I wrap some carefully around my knuckles. Barefoot, I walk back into the room. Started with a light stretch. Then I'm ready to start unleashing my energy on a dummy. 

POV Prince Vegeta

The door was open. I wanted to walk through it, but didn't. My feet stood still in the doorway. My eyes fell on a feisty little white haired lady. She wore a tight on top and swing on the bottom dark blue dress She attacked a dummy. With powerful thrusts the dummy was whipped back and forth. She has not been sitting still since our first meeting.

“Do you want a real opponent or do you keep hitting the poor doll” I joked as I walked towards her. She welcomed me with a big smile. She walked up to me but we were starting to walk in a circle. Like two predators willing to fight for dominants. She had a twinkle in her eyes. Her tail swung from side to side. And at the same time we attacked. 

She was fast, but not as fast as me. But sometimes I was aiming and was sure to hit but she was blocking me with an energy wall. Other times she blocked me with her arms. As we continued I was sure she was learning some things on the spot. Like how do avoid and hit. She had some surprising fast punches. I was not able to dodge them all. At one moment she even was able to tackle me. Me, the Saiyan prince! As I jumped up she attacked again. I pushed her back. And she crashed with her back against the wall, and was able to pin her down between my arms on either side of her shoulders. I smiled “Got yah”. 

I felt a hand against my chest; she stood up slightly on her toes and pressed a kiss against my cheek. Like all those years before. Puzzled I looked into her beautiful big eyes. I turned my face to hers. Felt her breath. I put my right hand on the back of her neck. We continued to stare at each other. Just at the moment when I almost lost all my control we heard footsteps. At that moment general Malbec entered. 

POV Lady Vino

“What the hell is this” a shocked and angry general was staring at us by the wall. Vegeta let my neck lose and stepped back. “We were just” I started but the general was charging the prince already.  
Like two hot heads they attacked each other. “Gentlemen, please”, I commended. But no response. “Gentlemen!” I shouted a bit loader. Still no response. They keep hitting, but the general was not much of a match against the prince. It was because he sometimes put up an energy wall that the warrior prince was pushed back. After another yell the men still did not respond. It was time for action. I let my energy flow to my hand and shot a small ki blast right between the hot heads blowing up on of the dummy’s. 

The two men both looked at me in shock. “General if you could please listen to me it would have saved you a few bruises”. I felt angry, why was he so mad at Vegeta. Ok I am a lady and it was expected of me to stay to myself. But I am nineteen years old and can make my own decisions, he was also my prince. What was he thinking of charging an attack like that, idiot! 

“Well talk then” the general spit a bit of blood on the ground. Still looking angry. And I was done with this. “No, you had your change for an explanation” and I walked away. “Next time first ask and think, before attacking a strong warrior like the prince”. Normally I help him tread his wounds after training, but not now. I was going to hit the shower. Diner was in less than an hour. And I must lead the Princess to dinner.


	3. The earth

POV Lilly

“I know Vixy, I am trying the best that I can here” The pod were I am in is small, I couldn’t see a thing, my eyes still hurt. My little dragon-like friend was on my shoulder. With great difficulty, I connected the scouter to the pod by touch. I managed to find the coordinates of planet called earth through my scouter and so get the navigation and hopefully autopilot to that spot. I was still in shock. He had punished me, I clutched at my eyes. But tears still hurt. The man was out of his mind. I had gone looking for things from my origin and the man completely snapped, he blinded me! My father had many enemies, I sometimes got into the cross fire. They threatened so often with a certain name that I started looking it up. His name was Vegeta and he was apparently a prince of a violent race. A jolt of pain went through my body. I try to suppress the wild energy. "Sorry Vixy" I heard her scream. "Planet Earth, expected arrival time fifteen minutes" I heard a computer voice say, 

I felt we were crashing into an atmosphere, the pod became unstable. Feeling my way, I looked for a handlebar, but found nothing. I didn't dare press or pull on anything. I was afraid, I felt Vixy`s nails in my shoulder. A shock followed, a bang, and I rolled over grass. I tried to stand on my legs, but I had become dizzy. I sank through my legs onto my knees. "Vixy where are you" I called out. And soon I felt little nails on my shoulder. "Everything ok?" and she made some sounds, it was good. I made another attempt to stand, it worked. I took a deep sigh. "Will this really be earth? How the hell are we going to find him?" I took again a deep sigh, I felt the wind softly along my face. Where will a prince of violence be located? 

"Vixy off" my little friend flew into the air. My wild energy flew over and through my body. It was now seven days that I had not had my medicine and removed the chip from my back. And it was getting worse and worse. "It's ok" and she came up on my shoulder again, she gave heads against my face. "I have an idea, let's go fly and you have to say when you see something like a city or a house" I couldn't fly very well, but I got in the air and moved forward. After flying almost into a tree, a mountain and another big thing a few times we got the hang of it. 

We came into a village, I think. But everyone was afraid of me. Whether they never saw a blind girl with a Saida as a friend. Or seen someone flying. And they had never heard of Vegeta or a Saiyan anyway. I flew on, beginning to doubt if I was in the right place. We came to a next village. There were stones being thrown and freak shouts. I began to doubt this choice more and more. After a day of flying I was tired. It started to rain, I hate the rain. I heard noises. The sounds were loud. I landed somewhere but my energy was playing up again. "Vixy off" and I tried to fly a little further. Wild energy shot through my body. I felt it slipping through my hands. I heard an explosion. I lowered myself to the ground "Sorry" I whispered. But I heard something firing at me. It didn't hit me somehow. "I already said sorry" I shouted. Again I heard shots. I pointed my hand to the side where I heard the shots coming from and released my energy I felt so irritated and angry because they didn’t listen. 

"Young girl, will you please stop shooting" a low but harsh voice came through a speaker. "Can I get out of here then, I cannot stop shooting you know" I called back disoriented. "We cannot let you go, you're under arrest" the voice replied. "Please, let me get out of here. I'm going to hurt you if you don’t. I have no control over my energy". I heard two voices talking to each other. They clearly didn't know what to do. One male voice told them to shoot me; the other said he will take care of it. The man quickly approached and started talking to me calmly "Girl, I'm going to lead you out of here to a safe place. You need to follow my voice. I will fly into the air now, slowly". Together we slowly went up I felt myself getting a little calmer.

"What is your name?" the man asked. "Lilly and this little one on my shoulder is Vixy" I replied. "Wow a little dragon like that I never seen here before. I'll take a wild guess, you're not from earth". Earth, he said earth! "Oh and my name is Krillin, I'm a police officer a sort of enforcer of the law. It's not really allowed to destroy buildings here". He continued to talk in a calm tone, he didn't seem very impressed with the whole thing. As if he knew more. "Ehm mister Krillin, assuming you are a mister. I can't tell" I began to stammer. "Stop flying for a moment! Yes, we are going down very slowly now. We will come to an open field in a moment". Together we landed on the ground. "Here you can release your energy for a while, don't worry about me. I can take a little" I heard a smile on his face. "Thank you, but I feel calm now. But it will come on again soon I think. The intervals of the attacks are getting smaller and smaller"

I looked up and took a deep breath. I put my hands on the bandage I had a banded over my eyes. I felt some energy come up again. "Vixy off" and my little buddy flew away. It felt like electricity was shooting through my body. I heard crackling around me like there was a short circuit somewhere. I heard Krillin push a button, in panic I shot energy his way. "Calm down Lilly, I'm just going to call for help. Nothing will happen to you, but help must come". My hand lowered, a sense of calm returned to my body. "Bulma, yes this is Krillin. Hey I have a question for you husband.... Yes you put me through please.... ok... yes... Hey quick question have you ever heard of an alien race that shoots off uncontrolled energy?.... Uh no.... No is a young girl with a tiny dragon.... no idea where she came from ...... I give you my location, see you in a minute" Another beep, he turned his voice back to me. "Vegeta is on his way, I hope he can help."

"Vegeta!" my voice skipped. "He's here!" I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. "Is he a friend of yours?" I asked carefully. "Yes, by now he is. We had a difficult start when he wanted to blow up our planet and all. But in the meantime he is married to Bulma and has two children. He is now one of the protectors of earth." Will he protect me too? Will I be able to stay here? A panic flew through my body followed by that nasty feeling of having no control. This time pain also shot through my body. I fought back my tears stinging in my eyes. My body dropped and I caught myself on my knees. My hands trembled, my body shook. In pain and panic, I let out a scream.

"What's going on here" a harsh stern voice was directed at Krillin. "We found her in the middle of the city, she caused a few accidents". Was that harsh voice from Vegeta? What is he going to do to me? In a panic, my breathing stopped. Energy flew out through my body, tears of pain were unstoppable. "Hey kid, can you hear me?" The harsh voice was directed at me. "Yes" was the only thing I could manage to utter. "Kiddo, focus your energy on me, let it all out." Was he really saying that? Is he that crazy? "But" "No but, shoot" I was interrupted and without further thought I pointed my hands towards the voice. I let it all out. Then I heard the voice behind me "here I am". Shit I thought was I wrong. Pointing again and letting everything out. "Now here" he jumped all the time? What is it he was doing? He was irritating me. I tried to focus on his voice but it almost seemed like a game. I flew angry into the air, following his voice and kept shooting. Until the moment my mind went blank and I lost consciousness.

POV T runks

"Hey Goten catch" I threw a piece of popcorn towards my friend. "Guys stop" Marron pushed Goten off the couch. We tried to watch a movie that Marron had picked. But he was kind of boring. "Kids can it be quieter?" my mother's voice came from the other room "Will try mom" I called back. Goten and I were actually supposed to train outside today, my dad was in the train room and we couldn't get in it to. Then the weather turned bad. 18 and Marron came to visit so we decided to watch a movie. We let Marron choose, not a good choice because we got mega silly with this romantic movie. Then suddenly we heard a lot of noise from the other room, like someone kicked open the balcony door. Then my dad and Krillin came in. My dad had something in his arms. "Trunks I say it again do something more quiet" my mother sounded angry. "Mom that was dad" I called back. "What nonsense" her voice stopped appruptly when she saw my father standing there.

"Clear the couch" my father threw something on the couch, it was a girl. She was covered in mud, over her eyes was a bandage. She was wearing a short skirt, a shirt and high lace up boots almost to the knees. She was covered in grazes, bruises and everything was black and brown from the dirt. She had long hair but the color was barely visible, it looked dark blonde. "Ummmm dad, I know mom joked that I should get a girlfriend. But to throw one here on the couch" I tried to break the tension in the room a little. My mom and 18 ran to the girl and tried to see if she was still breathing. "She's not hurt, just exhausted" he walked away. "Where do you think you are going" my mother snapped at him. "This girl is from somewhere, and it is not earth. That means her ship or something is still somewhere". My father wanted to fly away but my mother ordered him to stay. He grudgingly stayed and waited by the window.

She started to wake up; a sort of growl came out of her mouth. "Vixy, where is Vixy" she suddenly called out. Only then did we see the small light blue dragon-like reptile on Krillin's shoulder. The little creature flew onto her owner's lap and made a purring sound. "Oh all well, nice to hear little one. Hey has it stopped raining?" She looked up and held up her hand to make sure nothing was coming from the sky. "You're indoors sweetie" my mother looked trying to reassure her. The girl stood up in fright, "Inside, no I am a danger". "Just sit back and be calm. You threw that energy out so hard that it won't bother you for a while" my father turned around. "Energy?" asked Goten and I simultaneously. "How many people are here?" she looked around, which of course is useless she can't see with that bandage around her eyes,

"We already know each other, my name is Krillin. Furthermore, here are my wife 18 and my daughter Marron. Vegeta you just met outside to, the woman who just spoke to you is Bulma his wife. Furthermore, here are Trunks and Goten. Everyone this is Lilly". Krillin took the word. "Hai" I said, I could only stare at her. She looked so sad. She started shaking; my mom wrapped a blanket around her. "Where are you from?" my father walked in her direction. He is my hero but he can come across as intimidating sometimes. "I'm from planet #213, I live or lived there with my father in a research lab" her voice echoed away and she made a deep sigh. "I was hoping to hide here from him he, he" her hands went to her eyes. "Did he do something to your eyes?" My mother's face was shocked, as was everyone else's. "He sprayed gas in my eyes; I had found a document about my origin. I was made in that lab you know; I am a fail lab experiment. I didn't even get time to read it. My father was furious". 

"Uh Miss Lilly, what was that about the energy" I asked curiously. "Oh I have a broken gene. My head keeps looking for a fights and trouble. It made me a bad girl. My dad has medicine to suppress that. It also filters out the weird energy. But since I ran away my energy started to find its own way out. Last week I never pointed my hand at another person and shot". Her face looked so guilty, I felt sorry for her. Made in a lab, medicated, unable to fight. "Wow" was all I could put out. 

POV Lilly

I didn't know who was asking that question, he had a kind of cheerful voice. The vibe in the room was improving. Then I heard again that stern voice of Vegeta "Tell me, kid how is that wild energy now?" I had to say, I feel calmer. It seemed to be gone "I don't feel it anymore" I heard the surprise in my own voice. "But how?" I put my own hand over my mouth. "You don't have defective genes, and the will to fight isn't something wrong in your head. You were made in a lab you say? So you don't know what's coursing through your veins. I've seen this kind of behavior before in war prisoners on my home planet. More races have this if they don't move and fight much for a long time".

I don't have a defective gene? But then what am I, my mind wandered. I sat down, there was someone sitting next to me. It was Vegeta`s wife Bulma. "May I have a look at your eyes hon?" My thoughts were still going in all directions. I nodded yes and she started to take off the bandages. I saw some slight difference without bandages, which was a good sign. Two hands grabbed my face and turned my head. Probably she wanted to look into my eyes. I suddenly saw something bright. "Your pupils are reacting. That's a good sign" I could only smile weakly, my father doesn't make things half way. Unless this was intentional again. "One more question" there was Vegeta again "why earth?" I felt a lump I my throat. "Well actually I was looking for you. You're kind of number one guy to be afraid off. I was hoping if I was here, he wouldn't dare to come" I could just hear him laughing, was this a joke? "I am honored, #213 is a planet of Frieza`s. It was a good call kid”

A growl escaped my stomach, I felt like I was blushing. "So-sorry" I stammered. Everyone shot up in laughter. "Don't worry honey; I'll get you some food. But you need to get clean too. 18 do you want to start cooking? Then I'll make sure you have a clean refreshed Lilly". "No problem, Marron you are coming to help?" Another woman's voice came through the room. Footsteps disappeared into another room. "Come on, we're going to run a bath" I walked with her, I still almost tripped over a wooden thing in front of the couch and a door is obviously narrower here. I think it would have looked really stupid.

POV Trunks 

I stood in the kitchen, Goten stood by the dining table. "Here catch" and I threw plate, after plate like a Frisbee at Goten. "Don`t you dare do the same with the silverware" 18 could be very scary when she put on a voice like that. Father and Krillin had gone for a quick tour to find the ship. They came back with nothing. We heard footsteps in the corridor. On my mother's arm was a pretty girl about 1,60 meter tall. Long dark blond hair, sweet face, her eyes were dewy. She was wearing old clothes from mom. That my mom ever dressed like that? it looked good on Lilly! "Hai" I tried to sound as cheerful as possible. Goten whispered in my ear "maybe the girl is blind but it's not right to stare" He got a smack at his head.

This girl could eat; she could be one of us in a second. She still apologized for being hungry. Father just had to laugh about it. "Do you have any idea where you landed?" asked Krillin. Lilly thought carefully "Oh yes big open space, lot of fresh air. Purple grass en I saw weird little reptiles that can give milk." followed by a giggle. She was joking? "But no kidding, Vixy has a better sense of direction. She'll lead you right to it". "What?" asked Krillin in surprise. "It's a Saida, I'm not surprised" answered father. Everyone looked surprised. Lilly was feeding Vixy meat pieces from her hand. "A Saida is a unique pet, they are protective and very loyal. They are also very rare. How did you get one?" Lilly thought, "She was a birthday present for my third birthday I think." We ate some more, all plates cleanly empty. You couldn't tell that that girl had eaten so much. 

After eating, Krillin and father took the dragon on their way to the ship. My mother prepared the guest room. She insisted that the girl sleeps in the same house as us as long as she can't see anything. Marron, Goten, Lilly and I went to hang out on the couch. "May I ask how old you actually are?" I was actually curious. She smiled sweetly "Sixteen." We talked more, about her dragon Vixy, about earth and about the people who lived here. She listened very intently. Later in the evening father came back. Lilly almost fell asleep but wanted to wait for her buddy. "Sleep tight."


	4. What a circus

Year 752 - What a circus

POV Prince Vegeta

When I walked in the diner area for breakfast I first made a round through the hall. I was paid to protect and I have the keep the Saiyan name in respect. Yesterday that silly girl caught me off guard. It cannot happen again. I am a Saiyan prince, not some lover boy she can toy with. Yesterday at diner she was clearly still angry. She did her job, we had some eye contact and later together we talked to Raditz about how he thought he had an imposter, but it was just a punk to see if Saiyans was really that tough. This was all very amusing to the lady. While Raditz was telling the story she had to laugh hard.

“Good morning my prince” that voice was already printed in my brain to now it was her. I turned around and couldn’t help to smile “my lady”. What? Did I say that? Focus you idiot!   
She walked passed me and behind her was the princess. This lady was tall and thin. Long white hair and blue eyes. I think I never heard her speak. Lady Vino let the princess be seated and she sat down next to her. I was seated on the other half of the table. Next to my favorite general ‘mister piss off’. 

At last the king entered and breakfast was served. I have to say the story`s that Nappa was telling about the food, they were correct. Then the king stood up. “Dear family, friends and guests. Today my daughter’s fiancé will arrive. I want everything to go smooth. Everybody be on their best behavior. Lady Vino you stay with my baby girl at whole time. General Malbec, prince Vegeta. The two of you make plan how you want the guards at the events.”

Wait he want me to work with general ‘Twit’ oh boy this will be long-winded terrible. “Well prince, better get to work then. Or do you need to try out some of our exotic fruits first?” The general said or almost whispered to me. In my time with the Frieza-force I learned when it’s time to ignore words and be silent and this was a time to kick the urge to snap at a maggot. I ignored him instead and finished my herbal hot drink. 

First the royal family left, together with lady Vino. She was now so decent and went meticulously to work. Yesterday she was angry and I saw her inner Saiyan. Feisty Vino was a fun Vino. But now I was stuck with general ‘schmuck’. So we went to the office of our first meeting. With a map of every floor and detailed plans of every event. This was so boring; luckily we got paid for this job.

Almost two hours later we finally were on some kind of same page about the security. “So we meet ten minutes before lunch? I'm out of here” I put my hand in the air and walked away. “Don`t you think about going hunting the lady prince Vegeta.” I stood still; he just had to bring up yesterday again. “And who said she is not hunting me? I am a PRINCE after all”. I smiled at him and waned to walk further, but this man was just looking for another beating. “Lady Vino won`t lower herself by chasing some primitive prince. She has class and is a skilled lady. She may have a tail, but she is not like you”. “Seems that a certain general ‘dipstick’ has a crush and became jealous”. And with that I walked away, what an idiot. 

POV Lady Vino 

The whole day was filled with events. Lunches, get-togethers and then the moment everybody was waiting for. The grand entrance of the soon to be prince. We all gathered in the throne room, the doors opened and this almost circus-like group came in. With platters of delicious food, bags of gold and jewels and dancers with animals. It was like something you only hear in story`s, but there are really arrivals like that. I couldn't contain the compulsion to raise an eyebrow. At that moment I locked eyes with the prince on the other side of the room. He was just a flabbergasted as I am. The princess seem to love everything about the whole circus. She was on the each of her seat and the king was standing up with his hands in the air welcoming the soon to be family.   
After the whole theater entrance there was a big ball with dancing and all. And lady-me has to attend so blend in. As a lady of the house I have to be there as beautiful as can be. I sat on my bed and looked at the rack full of dresses that had been selected for me. I chose a dark as night blue with golden details, off shoulder dress. With a long split on the side. I chose to show off my tail tonight. My hair loose with small braids on both sides from the front to back. With a golden chocker necklace around my neck and golden bracelets on both wrists. 

I walked to princess room; a guard opened the door for me. “Oh Vino thank god you are here” The princess sprinted towards me, and hugged me. “I am a wreck; he is so handsome and look at me”. “I think you are the most beautiful in the whole castle. But I think I have something to make you shine even more” I winked and stood behind the princess and picked up a hairbrush. I brushed her hair, put it up and on cue I picked up a beautiful crown. Magnificent. It is time princess. 

She was standing on top of a big stairs. “Princess Gamay of the Alto-Adige family” was shouted out. The princess walked down the stairs and met her noble fiancée. I was already down and shadowed the princess as invisible as could. General Malbec and the prince stood next each other, they were discussing something. At that moment the noble fiancée asked the princess for a dance. I cannot shadow her there, only if I dance to. 

POV Prince Vegeta

“Can you dance?” the general asked. “No” was my answer. I never danced, and will never do that. “Good” smiled the general as he walked towards lady Vino. With a small bow he offered his hand. She looked at him, to the princess and back to the general. She took his hand and danced. I had to admire she is doing her job well. She was elegant and yet she was able to fit in perfectly. I noticed that her tail was out. Normally she had it wrapped around her leg. I just hoped general ‘fuckwit’ just did job. 

I wanted to do a scouting round of the hall. But when I wanted to walk I was called. “Oh prince Vegeta, how much did you grow”. An older lady stood next to me. I observed her, but did not say anything. “The last time I saw you, you were just a small boy. I remember you and lady Vino were battling on the courtyard. It was the first time I saw her happy”. I raised an eyebrow, who was this woman. “Oh I never introduced myself. My name is lady Barbera, I was lady Vino`s caretaker after her mother died. Don`t you think our lady became dashing? Just like her mother, but she can be as fierce as her father”. I must say I was a bit curious of her Saiyan roots so I had to ask “Who is Vino`s father?” The lady had sad look on her face. “His name was Sprouto, he was your fathers first general and first hand man. So tragic what happened”. But Sprouto was a upper class full on warrior. He was after my father the strongest, he died during a battle. But if lady Vino is his descended she is far from being on full capacity. “Excuse me lady, I have to do a round now”. And with that I stated walking. 

POV Lady Vino 

While dancing, I kept a close eye on the princess and the surroundings. “You look gorgeous tonight my lady” the general spoke to me. “Thank you general” was my response. “I remember when you were just a young girl you were a bit of a tomboy” he was smiling. I have no clue where he was going with this. “But now you are a beautifully elegant lady who is also an adult now”. I try to ignore his babbling and focus on my job. “This wedding made me think, it is time that I also find a partner to share the rest of my life with” I hoped that this is not going were I think this is going. I try harder to focus on my task. The safety of the princess, scanning the surrounding. My eyes locked with the prince. He was not looking happy; he turned his head and walked to the other side of the room. I looked at princess again, she was dancing with her soon to be husband. The general cleared his throat “My lady I think you are a perfect match for me, the general and the lady sounds perfect. That’s why I wanted ask for your hand”. I total shock I looked at the general. 

At that moment the lights went off. The princess! And I blow general away with an energy shield and sprinted to the princess. I felt the ki energy`s around me. I know precisely what energy belongs to the princess. Every other that came to close I pushed back. The lights went on. I was shielding the princess and in front of me was an all dressed in black men with a mask on. I putt on an energy wall and made a flip over the princess to back of another masked men. I kicked him under and punched him in the face. I flew to the other man and kicked his face and landed a blow in his stomach. I moved fast between the two men who kept attacking the princess. Then a third showed up, he had I hammer like weapon and swung at the princess. He was too fast for an energy shield so I blocked it with my leg. I felt a crack were the hammer met my leg. I stayed up pushing the man back with an ki blast. I flipped to the other side were the princess was attacked. Not able to stand steady on my two legs I was pushed away. The hammer guy was charging again but I was pushed to the ground. But then the hammer guy was lifted up by a hand on his throat. With one crush his neck snapped and he was dropped to the ground. I couldn't blink it off or that person who took care the hammer guy stood between me and my attacker. It was Vegeta, “General the princess now” he yelled. I turned my head and Malbec lifted the princess to run out of the room. I was struggling to stand up, my leg was clearly broken but I had to fight. I stood my ground as far as I could. The whole time Vegeta had my back and I had his. 

It became quiet, the fighting stopped. I bit away my pain, but then I collapsed to the ground. I couldn’t stand any more. I felt so angry, I failed. I was distracted by that fool. I hit my fist against the ground as tears of anger filled my eyes. “Can you stand?” I know who asked it, I could not let him see weakness. So I tried to stand up. But my leg sad no, and when I was collapsing again two strong arms scooped me up. “Got ya” the prince whispered. 

POV Prince Vegeta

“Were is you infirmary?” I asked a soldier. I was holding lady Vino in arms against me. “It is full prince Vegeta, but they have field beds in the corridor next to infirmary in the right wing.” That is not good enough for the lady. “Soldier, sent a doctor to my room, the lady will not be lying on a field bed”. 

I walked fast to my room, with lady Vino cradled in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder resting. “Hey lady, you still there?” She lifted her head, “yes my prince”. ”Stay with me, my lady. You fought well”. She put her head on my shoulder again. I saw Nappa and Radditz come my way. “Can you two get a doctor to my room? I don’t believe that soldier I ordered was very capable”. I walked straight ahead. “Ehmm prince why don’t you let her men take here to the infirmary?” Nappa asked. “Because she fought like a Saiyan today and she does not belong on a field bed”. 

I came to my room, the light went on and I walked to the big king sized bed. I laid her on the bed, her arms still around my neck. This made her sit fairly straight up. She looked straight at me, with a small smile on her face. "Thank you my prince" she said softly. One of her hands was slipping off my shoulder and she put it on my leg. One of my hands I placed on her jaw. It was as if an invisible force was pulling us towards each other. I felt her breath against me. I gently pulled her to me. Her lips met mine. I lost control, and we found each other in an intense kiss. 

POV Lady Vino 

I didn't know how long the kiss lasted. My heart was pounding like crazy in my chest. It seemed like someone was taking all the air out of my lungs. And then we were startled by a banging. We looked a bit shocked at each other. Another banging. We let each other lose and Vegeta stood up with irritated look on his face. He walked to the door to open it and general Malbec rushed to the bed followed by a doctor. 

“My lady how bad is your injury?” the general asked while grabbing my hand. I pulled my hand back; I remember that he distracted me so I lost focused. He looked at me with a bit of panic in his eyes. I sighed “I am fine, just a broken leg”. The general looked angry to the prince. “You've brought her here, why not the infirmary?” The prince had grin on his face “And ley her on a field bed between your soldiers?” His face turned serious. “Explain to me general ‘Wanker’ were did those men came from? You were in charge of upper balcony around the room, you know the place were those men jumped from!”

“Upper balcony? Why did you ask me to dance then?” I was confused but then I understood. “Did you ask me to dance just to ask me that question? Did you think that was really the time for that question? Purely because it was a dance in honor of an engagement. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not that kind of girl”. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “What question?” The general stood up, I think we better let the doctor do his thing now. Let’s leave the lady alone now Vegeta. 

The two men left the room. De doctor was an older man. He checked my leg and scants it. He found the fracture and prepared the syringe of medicine. He injected it directly into the fracture. “Give it a couple of hours, you are a fast healer thanks to your Saiyan blood. And rest my dear girl. I will tell you admires to leave you alone. I have a wheelchair in the corridor; I will bring you to your room”. When the doctor rolled me into the hallway, the two men were gone. "They have a meeting on the attack, but I'm taking you to your room now"


	5. The lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lilly

I found my way out. The morning sun stroked my face. On my bare feet I walked around carefully. Looking up, I could recognize the sun as light. But that was also all. Suddenly I felt grass under my feet. I went down on my knees passed my hand over the strangely smooth grass. There were footsteps coming from behind "who's there?" In one motion I stood up and had turned towards the footsteps. "Your hearing is still working fine" it was Vegeta's harsh voice. "Good morning Vegeta" I may have had a smile on my face but no idea what to think. "You walk too careful" was his response. Uh what? What did he expect from a blind person? "Sit" I guess I had better listen. "Put your hands on the ground and concentrate" My hands touched this strange tightly trimmed grass again. "Your assignment today is to feel. Concentrate on energy around you". He just walked away, or did he? He started training from a distance?

In the beginning, there was nothing. I heard birds, light snoring from Vixy, I felt wind and sun. A vehicle passed by and sounds of Vegeta training. This was pointless anyway. What should I concentrate on? Energy? How can I concentrate on energy? Daydreaming about what it would look like around me. Is the grass here green or purple? Is my new teacher tall? How big is the house, what shape is the house? Suddenly a crazy sound! A scream! I felt something! It entered my body, it came from teacher. I jumped up, it came closer. I dived to the side and it shot past me. "What the hell!" I shouted. It came again. Now faster, again I jumped aside. Again, now I wasn't fast enough. I hit the ground. "You must become faster" was said by Vegeta "You must be ready for any unexpected moment". I took a deep breath, "Ok come again then" I was kind of enjoying this.

My mind was clear, even though I couldn't I knew where he was. I concentrated on him. But also the sounds, I smelled water, a pond or a lake? Once I crashed into a tree, angrily I kicked it, and heard a creak. His laughter betrayed him. And without thinking I shot ki his way. This opened up a completely new game. But as he fired a ki shot at me, my defense mechanics kicked in. I was shielded by a wall. "What was that?" I heard a surprised voice from him. "Uh this happens when sometimes something unexpected happens" I tried to explain. "You used an energy wall, where did you learn that?" A little confused I explained that I hadn't learned it anywhere, this just happened. “Fascinating" was his only response.   
"Good morning sir" a high-pitched voice walked by. Followed by an extremely foul sweet smell. Vegeta didn't respond, I heard him storming towards me again. I jumped into the air and over him. I made a head roll across the ground. He came at me again I pulled a shield around me. I heard him laugh; I turned around and fired a ki shot at him. I just heard him bounce it off. "Bye dad, Lilly see you this afternoon", it was Vegeta's son, Trunks or something. "Bye" I said but already felt someone standing next to me again, I turned one way but it was the wrong one, and got knocked in the head. "Keep your focus kiddo". 

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" Bulma shouted at us. I put my hand on my stomach and shook no. "No, we're coming already" Vegeta shouted back. How different it was here from where I came from. There were days when I didn't go outside, there were many soldiers who came for prosthetics. Or other doctors who came for medicine. My father was always in his lab. There were classes all day long. From math, economics, piano, chemistry, dancing and etiquette. And in the evening I saw my father very briefly, he was unique to say the least. I had no friends, I wasn't allowed to talk to others much. I had my nannies and teachers. But here it all felt so natural. There was nothing formal, no doctor or miss. And that while Bulma is an inventor and they just calling her by her name.

We walked into a room, I just kind of followed Vegeta's energy. With my hand I felt along the wall. "That Lou-Lou came to get Trunks for school again" Bulma told Vegeta. "Where that vile sweet smell came from?" was my first reaction. Then Vegeta broke out into a mega laugh. "Uhm yes, she does smell very sweet indeed" Bulma remarked. "Oh I'll go look at your pod in a minute, it's the same kind Vegeta first came here to earth in. But I don't know how you ever got out alive. It's pretty much wrecked". My mind wandered away from the landing. I really had no idea. "But you can move around a little better I saw.” A smile formed on my face "Vegeta helped me in the right direction this morning". I only heard him grin. 

POV Trunks

Pfff finally the end of that terribly long school day. My backpack hung over one shoulder, I was never allowed to fly home. But I hate walking. "Trunks!" as I turned around I saw Lou-Lou, with dark purple hair and a pink dress an adorable sight. I know a lot of guys have a crush on her, she's nice and all but I'm definitely not in love "Oh hi." She grabbed my hand "Can I walk home with you?" "Oh sure, but you don't live around here do you?" I didn't get it. "That doesn't matter, hey I wanted to ask you something. Who was that girl this morning. At your house?" Did she really want to know, what should I say? "That's Lilly, she lives with us now." Lou-Lou looked at me in surprise "how come all of the sudden, doesn't she have a home of her own?" I thought about the best answer "No she doesn't, and that's why she lives with us now". Lou-Lou grabbed my arm; luckily I heard a familiar voice. 

A body pressed itself between us, an arm around my neck. "Say buddy, you didn't forget we're going to practice, did you?" Goten looked at me with a big smile. I shook my head "No of course not, I just wanted to start earlier than you" I slapped the back of his head and he pushed me forward. "Uh I'll be off, see you tomorrow Trunks" and she winked again. "See you tomorrow Trunks" said Goten in a feminine possible voice. A poke against his shoulder made him shoot off a bit. We had to laugh "good save there bro"  
We walked to our house, on the grass I saw a Lilly sitting. She had different clothes on than this morning. A little wide pants, a tight halter top, her hair in two tails. A little further on I saw father working out. Suddenly he fired a ki blast at her and she jumped up and back flipped. "Hello guys" and she looked our way. Can she see? Another ki shot, she just managed to dodge it and it hit me, I just managed to block it. "Too slow kiddo keep focus". 

Surprised, Goten and I looked at each other. "Father, why are you shooting at Lilly?" Father laughed "She is learning to move without seeing. Besides, she has to give her body and mind the right movement". Does he like this? Is he training her? This is nothing for him. "Can we join in?" I asked, I was curious how he was training her. And besides, I wanted to see how Lilly is doing. She looks cute and much more confident. "Yeah sure guys, Lilly just try to hit Trunks." And without me being aware a ki shot flew my way followed by a fist from Lilly. I blocked both of them. But in a spinning motion she flew around me and kicked my butt. She was laughing at me? So I lashed out at her, but my fist was stopped by an invisible field? "No energy wall, use your arms to block" my father shouted. At that moment we both flew at each other at the same time.

POV Prince Vegeta

From a distance, I could see the young people storming at each other. Trunks and Kakarot's boy took turns opposing Lilly. Sometimes the boys would get wilder and Lilly would step aside. She is not yet at the level that she can handle a super Saiyan. I'm surprised she picks up on everything so quickly. She was made in a lab, for what purpose? They don't just make a person for no reason. Her father had apparently called her a failed experiment. But she shows a lot of fighting potential. I don't get it. Then I felt a familiar energy next to me "Kakarot". "Oh hai Vegeta, I'm here to pick up Goten, Chi-Chi has dinner ready. Wow who is that?" ”Kids stop training and come" I yelled in their direction. And in a few seconds there were two bigger boys and a smaller girl standing across from us. "Kakarot, this is Lilly". The other Saiyan grabbed her hand and shook it "How nice to meet you, I am Goten`s father Goku". Lilly tilted her head "Goku or Kakarot?" she asked. "Goku, but Vegeta still calls me by my Saiyan birth name" laughed the goon. "But uh Goten we have to go before your mom gets mad, ok bye everyone" and poof they were gone. Lilly turned her head back and forth in surprise.

"Hey kids, go freshen up" I saw two kids walk away. They were chatting. I walked over to Bulma's work area - she was working on Lilly's pod. In a jumpsuit she was standing among wreckage pieces. She was looking at a computer. "Hey honey, do you know this?" She grabbed something behind her and threw it my way. I caught it and looked at it. It looked like some kind of collar "No idea" I looked at my wife, she had a concerned look on her face. "What did they do to that poor girl over there, look at this". Bulma walked over to a table and picked something up, I walked over to her it looked like some kind of chip with hooks, there was blood on it. "Yesterday when I helped her to bath I saw wounds on her back, they match this". I put my hand on her shoulder, we thought exactly the same. I heard her mother's heart just break. She could care so deeply for others, even me all those years ago. I planted a kiss on her forehead.

POV Lilly

Taking a deep breath, I sat outside. The evening had fallen and I wanted to escape the family rush for a while. I was so used to being alone that I needed to escape for a while. Vixy was sitting on my lap purring. My thoughts went to my father. Will he be looking for her? I what state was he in now? He was so shocked and angry when he saw me with the binder that had my name on it. I had just flipped it open, could I remember what was in it? No, not really. I saw a picture; there was a pregnant woman on it. It was a black and white picture, she looked so sad. She might have been carrying me, maybe not knowing what I will be. Maybe I was going to be a monster. I was just an experiment. But my father always closed me off from the outside world. Why? When he saw me with that binder, he grabbed a ball filled with gas from his belt and threw it right at my face. It hurt so much; in response I put a hand on my eyes. 

"A penny for your thoughts" I heard behind me. It was Trunks' voice. He sat down next to me. "I had to escape from the busyness inside for a while, I'm not used to that." I smiled at him, I also heard a laugh from his side. "Yes we are not the most quietest family. Sometimes I just put my headphones on and listen to music". "Mu-music? Then I'm curious about the music here. I only know the music from my piano lessons" There was a click and I felt something being put on my head. A voice was following in my ear. My hands flew startled to my ears causing a hand to come down on his hand. He quickly pulled it away "So-sorry, I should have given you a warning maybe". I heard him softly behind the voice and rhythmic sounds. Concentrating, I listened to the sound in my ears. I turned down the device "That is indeed very different from what I know". I heard Trunks get up, "You can borrow it, I'll make one for you in the meantime. Just have to let me know what songs you like". I thanked him and wished him good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. A heart for like is sweet!   
> X Vino-Lilly


	6. The bigger they are, the harder they fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lady Vino 

The next day my leg was fine again. Still a bit sore, but nothing I cannot handle. The second general came to me yesterday evening. He told me the men were from the immediate neighbor land called Latium. Because of this coming union the neighbor land was afraid that Alto-Adige family became too strong. The king invited the other leader to come over for a peace deal later this day. 

I walked to the princess her room to lead her to the breakfast dinner. When she saw me she hugged me. “I am so glad you are ok, if it was not for you I was death” she cried. “Please dry your tears princess, It takes more than that to beat me” as I winked at her. She sighed and shook her head. "You are unbelievable sometimes." I smiled “Let’s go princess, the rest is waiting”. 

We walked in the dining area, almost everyone was already there. The prince was standing by the door, when we locked eyes I thought my heart skipped a beat and heat buildup in my cheeks. I turned away and I walked to the seat of the princess. She took place next to her fiancée. “How are you feeling my lady” the young man asked me. “I feel perfectly fine sir” I smiled at him as he looked puzzled. “See, lady Vino is not just a Onológos, she is also half Saiyan. You know that warrior race like prince Vegeta over there” the princess explained. The man just looked like he saw a bird breath under water. 

I sat down directly next to the princess. I looked across the room and saw general Malbec standing by the window. I couldn't see him clearly, I recognized his stature. When the king came in he sat down too, very uncomfortably next to the prince. Then I saw his eye, he had a black eye. That wasn't there yesterday. I didn't have to make an effort to figure out who had done that! And it was justifiably.

POV Prince Vegeta 

Yesterday we had a meeting on the attack, general ‘arsehole’ admitted that he made a mistake and all was forgiven but after the meeting I called him an idiot anyway. He thought he was one step ahead of me by triumphantly telling me that he had asked her that question. And he really thought he had a chance with the lady. So I told "So that's why she kissed me yesterday?" This, he did not want to hear and attacked me. I put him in his place. 

The day went on quickly. Everybody was preparing for tomorrow. In the afternoon there was a meeting between neighbors. I was hoping for some action but when they saw three Saiyan`s with fighting hunger the discussions were quickly finished.   
The lady was every time with the princess. This morning I saw here blush. I think she didn't hate it yesterday. I had some time alone with the boys in the training area. Losing some energy and training a bit. But when Raditz was charging Nappa he stopped and looked at the door. I turned around and there she was with small grin on her face.

“Can I join gentlemen” she asked sweet. “Yeah you can play with the doll there little lady” Nappa laughed and pointed at the training dummy. “Ah to bad, wanted to see if it is true” she smiled directly at Nappa. “See what?” the bold guy asked. “The bigger they are, the harder they fall of course”. She winked at Nappa and Nappa attacked. Vino jumped aside with ease. She started to stretch a bit as she walked around him. “Are you not faster than this?” Nappa went on an angry rampage after these words. He charged her again, but now she jumped up, she made a flip with her hand on his hand and kicked him in the back. She landed on her feet and turned around with a grin on her face. He kept charging and she kept twirling and almost dancing around him. “Nappa this is pointless you idiot, she is too fast for a direct attack. Think strategy before you try a move” I yelled. The big guy stood still and he was thinking. It looked strange to see him think. “Ok you attack me now little lady” he almost screamed at her. 

She tilted her head to one side and started too grin again. I had a feeling this is not going to end well for Nappa. “Oh and Nappa, no ki blasts or this room will crumble”. I hope my advice will comes through the thick skull of his. But it was too late; when Vino charged him he went on a direct attack mode. But before anyone saw Vino had the ki enclosed in a round shield and it faded away. While all our eyes were on the shield Vino managed to tackle Nappa and the big guy went down hard. She jumped on his chest and pushed him down with a wall of energy. “Ok it is true” she smiled and the big bold and very angry Nappa. “I declare lady Vino the winner of this match” I smiled at to fighters in the middle in the room. 

POV Lady Vino 

I was waiting so long for this kind of matches. I heard stories of Nappa before. The not so smart little brother of my father. He was big, strong but no not smart at all totally not like the stories of my father. Who was maybe big but also good looking and strong cunning warrior. After my first match with the prince two days ago a flame was awoken inside me. I had a hunger for a challenge. I was more confident than ever. I was growing in power. I felt it flow through my whole body. 

“What about you?” I directed me at the guy with long hair. But then I heard a peep. “Oh sorry, playtime is over. I have to hit the shower. See you at diner, my price”. And with that I walked away. I heard Nappa complain against Vegeta that I played dirty and false. I could just barely hear the prince say "You're just a bad loser Nappa" I had a smile on my face. 

After dinner we had a small gathering for drinks. I always hated these kinds of gatherings. Everyone always gets hazy in their heads and think the whole world is at their feet. Men get looser hands and women make fools of themselves. Definitely not my type of party. 

Security had been loosened. There were soldiers and majors present so I was kind of free to move around. After I got a wine I moved to the balcony to escape the toxic behavior. “Uh my lady”. I turned around and saw Malbec. He was walking my way and stopped next to me. “This night is beautiful isn’t it?” he started. “Please general don`t go there” I sad with a soft voice. He smiled and touched his eye. “Do you love him?” he asked instead. I was baffled by the question. “You don`t need to answer, I see the way you look at him. You like him. I wanted that look from you; I felt envy when I noticed it. But I also saw you fight, and yes you are also a Saiyan. I can never be at his level like that. Can you forgive me for failing?” I sighed "Yes, but only if you never make a fool of yourself again like that and never let the Princess be in such danger because of it.” He took my hand and pressed a kiss on it. Then he walked away.

“I have to admire that man for trying” I knew that voice. I turned my whole body around to see prince Vegeta standing in the corner of the balcony. “You've heard everything?” I blushed a bit. I saw him walk towards me. He had a grin on his face. You know that alcohol makes fools out of everybody. At that time I took a little sip of my wine. “Well maybe you have to save me before I do something stupid”. “Are you allowed to leave the party?” he asked. I shook my head. “But I know something else”. I took his hand and we went up together to the roof over the entrance to the balcony. No one could see us, but we could hear everything from the party. 

We sat next to each other. A little uncomfortable. But the moment our tails found each other I moved closer to him. I slowly felt comfortable and that while my heart was racing like crazy. He did not say much, I asked a couple of questions about Saiyans and if he knew my father. He did, he told me he was a strong warrior and first hand man of his father. Then we became quiet again. 

I rested my head on his shoulder. He put an arm around me. I looked up and looked into those deep black eyes. I couldn't stand the tension anymore and pressed my lips against his. He answered the kiss. He pressed my lips apart and our tongues found each other. I thought I was going crazy. For me this was allowed to go on all night. He moved one hand to my upper leg, and I placed one hand on his muscular abdomen. The kiss became more and more intense. I didn't know I could continue to breathe without air. But then we heard the announcement that the party was over. I had to escort the princess back. I kissed the prince on his cheek once more and thanked him, for saving me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	7. An unexpected friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lilly 

It is now a week that I have been on earth. I can already distinguish light and dark a little better. My vision is slowly coming back. Yesterday I went shopping for clothes with Bulma and their little daughter. Not that I could see anything but the other two were very excited. In the morning I often train by myself, in the afternoon together with Trunks and Goten. Sometimes Vegeta was there to give tips. That's how I learned to improve my stance. I can already recognize power levels better and at no time did that damn wild energy came back. I do still have that electricity feeling in my body, but now I decide when it comes out.

I had Trunks' headphones on. I was sitting on the grass playing with my electrical energy. I was trying to get it as a circle around me, like I can do out with the energy of my self-defense. I sat in a cross-legged position I felt calm. I felt someone walk by, followed by a stinging sweet smell. "Good morning" I said with no emotion, she never says anything to me and she irritated me somehow. "How could you possibly know that I am walking here? You're blind and have headphones on". I couldn't suppress my smile "Trunks will explain it to you". At that moment Trunks came walking out and sounded surprised "Lou-Lou, are you here again? You don't have to do this every day! You live on the other side of town". A high-pitched cheerful voice said "Oh that doesn't matter Trunksie, I enjoy doing it". I thought I was getting sick, I don't know much about love and stuff. But it's obvious that she likes him or something. "Bye Trunks, bye Frou-Frou" I called out. "It's Lou-lou" I heard her bark. "I know" I rolled backwards, got up and walked away.

I walked around the building, there was a pond there. I jumped in but landed on a stone, Vegeta had shown me this and I had remembered the steps. I stood on one leg the other rested with my foot against my upper leg. I had my hands joined at the height of my chest. Even though I was blind I had my eyes closed, my breath was calm, my head was empty. Only the rhythmic sounds through the headphones. My energy slowly went up around me like a snake. I threw a hand forward and my energy flew out. My hand balled like a fist and I slammed my arm and body to the other side. My energy followed my fist I heard my energy fly away and it was knocked away. "That's interesting" a cheerful voice came from the spot. "Who said that?" I asked startled. "Oh I'll introduce myself; my name is Whis I'm here to pick up Vegeta and Goku for training". I jumped back onto land and followed the voice. Time to introduce myself "Hi, I'm Lilly"

"Oh there you are Whis" it was Vegeta. "Oh hello Vegeta, I was just curious about your student, she has an interesting way of using energy". Uh he said student? Vegeta was helping me, he was indeed training me. Should I start calling him master then? "Uh yes she has, but shall we go?" stammered Vegeta. He sounded a little overwhelmed. "We'll wait for Goku for a while. And do you have the food?" I heard a bag make a sound and indeed a nice smell came out of it. And out of nowhere I felt Goku`s power next to me. He was the only one who could scare me like that. And he came so close next to me that I fell to the ground in shock. "Time to go" said the cheerful voice of Whis and I felt all kinds of things around me. I grabbed something and it felt like my body was being pulled through the air with many g-forces. My mind went blank.

When I regained consciousness, everything stood still again. We were in another world, I felt that immediately. "Luckily we were just able to catch you when you slipped away" I did hear what Whis said, it didn't really come through. "Where am I?" I asked in surprise. I did look around but everything was so dark. "You are in Beerus castle" said Vegeta. "This isn't earth is it?" I guess it was a funny question, everyone laughed. "Anyway, time is time and we have to train. Girl you just go twenty meters or so to the right. Then you won't be in the way" Whis instructed. "Oh and while you're there train your focus" Vegeta commanded after it. I heard Goku ask if Vegeta couldn't say that a little nicer. As two of the same violent race they are very different. 

I walked twenty meters to the right. I went back to standing in the same position I was in that time in the pond. Hey where are my headphones? I lost my headphones. How was I going to explain this to Trunks! "Focus" I heard from a distance, it was my master. An annoyed growl escaped my mouth. I got back into position, took a deep breath. Everything from my surroundings came in slowly, animal sounds, a gentle breeze and cold air. For thirty minutes I was able to stand perfectly still. Then I felt something behind me.

"Who or what are you" an irritated voice came from behind me. Slowly I turned around, "Hi, I'm Lilly." The person moved closer to me, I felt a hand press on my head. "And how did you get here?" I put my hands forward, I felt fabric a band, I went up and felt a band around his neck."Are you trapped here?" In fright I pulled my hands back. "No, why?" the person asked in surprise. I put my own hand on my throat. "I had one on too, my father always knew exactly where I was because of that" I replied. Probably I looked very pathetic, the man gave a stroke over my head "but still I wonder how you got here" he asked impatiently. "Oh sorry, I accidentally hitchhiked with Whis, Goku and my master Vegeta". "Uh one more question, are you blind little girl?" My head nodded yes "But my sight is slowly coming back, I can already see light and dark" I laughed. I felt something shoot past me. "What was that?" I asked startled. "That's a Saida, little irritating beast likes to shoot past you" said the voice irritated. "Oh then it's hungry, at least my Vixy does that then"

Ten minutes later and the Saida was quietly eating from the hand of the irritated person. It began to squeak and then fell asleep. "What color is it?" I asked. "Bright blue" was the answer. "Vixy is light blue. You can tell by the color whether it is a male or a female. A bright blue color means male". I felt a crazy sound from the left. I stood up and slowly moved in that direction. "That's an inverted waterfall" the person explained. "Can I touch it?" I felt a large slender hand grab my wrist and guide me to the water. It felt so strange. "My name is Beerus by the way, you are in my castle and on my planet. I am the god of destruction" the person next to me said softly. I turned to him "Nice to meet you, so I'm Lilly a failed lab experiment and now an apprentice of Vegeta". Beerus started laughing, "Follow me, I want to show you some uh feel some".

I think he showed me everything on his planet. It was so strange there. Big aquarium full of fish. I was allowed to put my feet in, there were fish that were scraping dead cells off my feet. There were many more animals, When we went to get some food he had wonderful food. I had never eaten so deliciously. I had always been trained in etiquette and Beerus was impressed by it. Or at least, that's what it sounded like. He told embarrassing stories about Vegeta, about how as Beerus the god of destruction he brings balance to the universe. I told him about the lab I lived in, how my father blinded me and I fled. He asked if he should destroy the planet? I thanked him, but I didn't want that order on my conscience. After the delicious meal, we lay down somewhere, my eyes getting heavy. I fell asleep.

POV Vegeta

I saw from the corner of my eye that Lilly had been gone for a while. I had no idea where she had gone; I had told her to stay there. I'm not a babysitter for that girl after all. "Ok guys, nice practice." "Hey where is your student Vegeta?" asked Kakarot innocently, hadn't he seen that she had been gone for a while? Whis concentrated for a moment and looked a little surprised "Oh that's extraordinary". We followed Whis to the sleeping quarters of Beerus. And there they were just sleeping. Both very relaxed, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh my, I think Beerus has made a friend. He doesn't let anyone into his sleeping area, let alone sleep there". Like a proud father, Whis looked down on Beerus. "But you guys have to go, Vegeta grab your apprentice. If you're not back in time Bulma will get mad at me. And then no more goodies". I lifted the girl off the mattress, she curled up against me. "Come men"

When we got back to earth Trunks was standing in the garden with headphones in his hand "Lilly" he said startled. "Mom, Dad is back with Lilly!" He shouted and Bulma came walking in fast. "Oh thank goodness she's back" she said relieved. I felt someone wake up in my arms. I set her down on the ground and she looked around drowsy. "Nice nap?" She looked at me, she looked. Two big surprised gold colored eyes looked at me. A scream followed and she took a step back, she placed her hand over her mouth in surprise. "Your eyes" I said astonished. "I see" she said completely shocked. She looked around, Whis gave her a wink. "Bye everyone" and gone was Whis.

That night I slept uneasily. A voice called to me, a voice from my past. Golden eyes looked at me sternly. I wanted to walk towards them but my feet were stuck in the ground. I saw a shape in front of me, a lady. She called my name; I did not see her face but only her eyes. The eyes of so many years ago. I called out her name but she ran away "Vino" I called out. Further and further away "Vino!" In a scare I woke up. Sweaty from my nightmare. Bulma was sitting right up next to me looking worried. "Honey?" I stepped out of our bed and walked over to the window. "Hon who is Vino?", startled I looked at Bulma. After the terrible event, I never mentioned her name again. I sighed deeply "Someone from my Frieza past. Someone I had failed." I walked back to the bed "It's nothing babe, just go to sleep" and I crawled back next to my wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	8. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Nappa

I hate this planet and this inhabitants. Yesterday evening when I was patrolling the outside wall I saw those two. That girl is no good. Her mother made my brother go soft in the head. When he announced that he met his mate and she was not a Saiyan nobody cared. He was so strong that his offspring will be strong anyway. My brother could do no wrong anyway. He was the king’s best ‘friend’, they grow up together, and he was the first general and right hand man of the king. They travelled together, conquered and battled. 

But then his mate got pregnant. And she just had to send that message when we were at war with king Cold. I just know this message put him out of focus; this made him lose his mind and control because he wanted offspring’s with this woman so much. And that’s why we lost to king Cold and that’s why everything went to shit. 

Now is a whole story begins again. And this girl is just after one thing, she just want to ‘shine’ on a strong arm. I now this girl is up to no good. And now she even manage to cradle in to the prince his arms and hanging on his lips. I need to talk to the prince about this; he needs to know the nature of girl and her family. 

POV Prince Vegeta 

I looked down from my room balcony and I saw lady Vino and this Barbera woman walking through fields of lily flowers. It was weird to see that see walks and acts with such grace and yesterday she just floored Nappa like it was nothing. We will leave after the wedding today. I have to admit that I was at a crossroad. She was a great fighter and will be a great asset to the team. But have her in the Frieza-force, it will not be fair. And having a bound like I have with the lady, on the force is forbidden. But then again, she wants to fight so badly and she is stuck on this boring planet. 

A knock on the door. I opened it and it was Nappa. I didn’t say anything just let him walk in the room. “Wow prince your room is so much bigger than mine”. Sigh “Well I am the prince and official guest”. Nappa let himself fall on the bed. And he sits up. “We need to talk prince” he said with a serious look. I raised an eyebrow. ”It is about lady Vino. She is an offspring of my brother. And I don’t trust her”. I turned away from Nappa and crossed my arms, he continued. “Her mother was a devious woman. She tricked my brother and he became soft and out of his mind. Now he is death because of her and their offspring”. I looked toward the balcony. With a sigh, I shook my head and repeated in my head what Nappa had just told me. “I think I am perfectly capable to be a Judge of character Nappa”. “But prince, I don`t trust her” Nappa reacted. “I don't want to hear any more about this. The relationship I have with the lady is none of your damn business. Now get back to your post. We get paid to be here, understand?” 

The wedding ceremony passed without major troubles. Except for a few small riots at the border of the castle. It was strange that creatures should care so much about this. We Saiyan found a mate and this was a bond which was just there. No ceremony and theater performance needed for it. Why go through this circus purely to show you belong together. Why not just be together and you move in together and reproduce. Strange creatures it never ceases to baffle me. 

POV Lady Vino

The wedding was over; the princess and her new husband are sealing the ceremony. I went on a walk again, clear my mind. My prince will leave soon. My heart is already broken by the idea to not seeing him anymore. I plucked a lily-flower and sighed. I heard footsteps approaching. I turned around and I saw my prince. He had a serious look on his face, it kind of frightened me. This was the first time. He came in close and stopped just a couple of centimeters from me. “We need to talk” he said with a serious face. I put my hand against his chest; it was almost an automatic reaction when he stood close. “I am at crossroad, and I like your thought on the matter”. I wanted to take a step back, but he placed a hand on my hip. He continued “I want to take you with me, to join my squad”. But before I could smile he put his other hand on my cheek, he still had a serious look. “If you join me, this has to stop. Us, this cannot happen anymore. It is forbidden within the force”. Now I understood his concern. “My prince, I want to follow you to the end of the universe in to every battle. But the thoughts not be able to be with you is hurting. When are you leaving?” I put my head against his chest and closed my eyes. “One hour”. I put my free hand on his back and looked at him and said "Then we have one hour to get this tension out of our system. We have a long journey ahead of us after that." He pulled my face to his, starting a kiss in the middle of that lily-field. Everybody could saw us.

Fifty minutes later. We were lying naked tangled together. In his room! Even a little bit out of breath. Although I never wanted it to stop, but it was time. We heard a knock on the door. It was the longhaired one. We put on our clothes. “You still want to go? This can never happen again” he said. “I know, I am ready now. I will follow you to the end of the universe in to every battle my prince”. There was one more long kiss, and with that we joined Radditz on the corridor to go King Merlot for payment and my resignation announcement. 

When the king saw us walking in he was not surprised at all. He knew this day will come. “From the moment you two met all those years ago I knew you were coming back for her” the king started. “And its ok, she is a Saiyan like her father we cannot contain her. Lady Vino, your resignation is approved”. 

I was walking next to Raditz behind the prince. “Lady Vino!” A voice yelled. We all turned around. It was Malbec. “You are leaving? Please don’t tell me this is true! You are leaving with him to go do” “General Malbec” I interrupted him. “I am leaving, I don’t belong here. I am a fighter; I have a hunger for battle. Unless you want to start a civil war here purely to keep me here?”

“Prince Vegeta!” he focused now on the prince “Let her not be harmed by anything, ok”. The prince had a grin on his face “Sure general ding-dong, but I think she can handle herself”. With that we went to the ship.   
“Prince we are ready to, hey! Why is she here?” Nappa looked bewildered. The prince had a grin on his face “Well our squat has an extra member now”. The door closed and the ship took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	9. The gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lilly

Yesterday I woke up from the nap at Beerus with my sight back. It was so strange. Bulma later explained to me that Whis had special abilities. Vegeta had a very shocked face, as if it saw a ghost. Trunks gave me a hug very happily. He had the headphones in his hand yesterday. That was a relief. Trunks didn't say anything about it. By the way, he was more handsome than I had pictured. Blue hair and a tough appearance. I was expecting a bit of a softy because he came across as so playful and lovable.

Today I was able to choose my own clothes. From the closet I pulled a pair of dark green shorts with a short off the shoulder black shirt. I grabbed my lace-up boots. I brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. On the way out, I quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Vixy who was flying behind me also grabbed an apple. Outside I stood on one leg, my other leg I held the air with my one hand while using my other hand to eat the apple. Vixy sat on a table next to me consuming the apple. When the apple was finished I switched legs. I heard a sound in front of me "Oh hai Whis" I said cheerfully. "Nice to see you again Lilly, I came to bring you a present from Beerus". He threw something at me. A kind of handle "For you to be able to hold your unique energy". And he was gone again.

I looked at it; it was a mystery to me. At that moment Vegeta came out. "Was that Whis?" he asked. "Yes master, he brought me a present from Beerus" and I held the handle forward. "What did you do to him yesterday?" he asked in surprise. Smiling I replied "Nothing out of the ordinary, we walked, we talked and we had some dinner. Then we fell asleep". I saw him raise an eyebrow. "Sound like a date. But ok, do you know what to do with that?" But honestly had no idea. My head shook no and I walked to the middle of the lawn. Over my shoulder I said "Let's try something out". 

Focus Lilly, focus. I've been standing here for an hour, but I still can't get the hang of it. "Good morning, see you this afternoon Lilly" I turned around. I saw my blue haired friend, he was early today. He had a wide smile on his face; my heart skipped a beat at that moment. "Bye Trunks" I waved a little shyly. Oh the music! I thought to myself. From my pocket I pulled out a small capsule and pressed it in, poof there was a headphone. Trunks was handy that he had made this himself. He had asked for a week which songs I liked, he was so sweet that he made this for me. I put it on; a rhythmic sound came through my ears, my eyes closed. To the rhythm of the music I let electrical energy flow through my body, not much later I caught on to what the handle was for. And this was amazing.

POV Trunks 

"Earth to Trunks" I looked sleepily to the side I was being poked in my side by Goten. "Where's your head?" he looked a little concerned. "Oh I had a crazy day yesterday, we lost Lilly. But she had hitchhiked with our dads to Beerus place. And when she came back she could see again. It was so weird" Goten looked at me sheepishly, sometimes he looks so much like his father. "Seeing like looking? She saw how you looked like? I understand that you are off today" now I gave him a poke. He started laughing, "Yes my father had said that indeed." I dropped my head on my crossed arms. "She has gold colored eyes" it had definitely come out very dreamy. "So when are you going to kiss her?" laughed Goten. A small ki shot I shot his way "Hey!" he chuckled. The bell rang again, break was over again.

After school we walked back to our house. Since Lilly has been living with us, Goten has also been with us every day. Every afternoon we train together. I must say it is mega fun. And then exactly at five o'clock his father with Instant Transmission came to pick him up. We arrived at our house but there was Lou-Lou waiting at the gate. "Uh what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. "I just thought of it, I was in the mood for coffee and Trunks is probably going with me" she grabbed my arm came, in panic I looked at my friend. He got a wicked smile on his face. "Oh then we'll make that a double date" he yelled. Lou-lou looked surprised. Goten put his throat up and yelled "Lilly!" Lou-Lou's face turned pissed. But before she could say anything Lilly was standing in the gateway opening.

POV Lilly

"Nice to see you Goten" I did my best to ignore the pathetic scene at Trunks his arm. Goten walked up to me and turned a pirouette "And?" I couldn't do anything but burst into laughter. "You really are a strange one huh" I said as my head shook in disbelief. "Weren't you blind?" It came from Frou-Frou, I looked their way. "Yes was, it was like magic poof gone. Amazing" with crossed arms I let myself fall against the wall of the gate. "But hey, we were wondering if you would join us for coffee. We call it a double date" I could hear Goten but what he meant, no idea. "Goten she doesn't want to anyway, she's so unworldly she probably doesn't even drink coffee" that person drew blood from under my finger nails, she was already starting to pull Trunks' arm. "Sorry guys. You're stuck with Frou-Frou over there. I learned a new technique that I want to perfect it". I stare directly at that girl. I felt a bit angry about the whole scene. First there was an angry flowed by a victory smile from a cocky brat. "New technique? What?" asked Trunks. "Follow me" and the boys walked behind me. One- zero Frou-Frou!

We walked to the yard. Vegeta came from the other side. "Ready kids?" he asked. He too had not seen it yet. I stretched properly "ready" I laughed. "Me first!" called Trunks. We were facing each other. We charged at each other. I just missed him, but could still block his punch. We attacked each other again, I jumped over him and kicked him in the back, but he grabbed my foot and threw me away. I rolled on the grass but I got back up. 

I flew at him again and fired a ki blast a meter from him. He blocked it but was still blown backwards a bit. I flew after him and tried to punch him. He grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm around "Did you want to dance?" I stared at him narrowly and replied "then I'll take the lead" I jumped off and backed up against him and yanked away. He flew after me and blew him away with a ki blast.

"Where is your new technique?" he yelled at me. I grabbed my handle, "Are you ready?" With a vicious grin I let my energy flow through me, down my arm to my hand. I shot it forward and a whip of electricity formed. "And now, dance" and I flew off. He tried to dodge the whip, then he blocked it with his arm and the whip whipped around him. He grabbed the whip with his hand and pulled on it. I filled it with more force. He was struggling, I could see it. Then he smiled directly at me and became a super Saiyan and pulled it out of my hands with ease. 

Then we heard clapping from the shadows. "I knew you'd figure him out soon, he totally fits you Lil. I recognized the voice, Beerus! "Thank you B! He is really awesome." I ran up to him and gave him a hug. Everyone was standing around looking puzzled. We walked with Whis to Vegeta and the boys. Then we heard a loud scream. We looked over. "Son your girlfriend is screaming, make her stop please" Vegeta looked annoyed. Trunks ran towards the screaming "Lou-Lou!" I rolled my eyes, irritating person. 

POV Vegeta

"Beerus speak" Vegeta stood with crossed arms looking at him a little surprised. "Oh when I spoke to Lil yesterday about her energy and what form it took I knew I had something somewhere to help her. This little thing I once got from a race as a peace offering. Not that it helped, I almost wiped out the entire planet. But because of the gift a few were allowed to live". I saw Lilly take the handle again, concentrate and create the whip again. "And this race, which one was that?" I looked at Beerus, who was thinking to himself deeply. "Oh that was Arashi, sir. Do you remember. You had given the planet and those few that had survived to Frieza" Beerus started laughing; I got the idea that I had found another puzzle piece in the mystery called Lilly.

When I looked back I saw Bulma coming walking our way. “Trunks still gone?” Kakarots kids asked. Lilly crossed her arms annoyed. Beerus came to stand next to her "Do I need to get someone out of the way Lil?" he asked softly, Lilly responded almost in a whisper "It's nothing, but thanks B" she walked away. "Beerus, Whis what a pleasure to see you for a moment. Next week is Bulla`s birthday and you must be there of course" Bulma sounded happy and excited. "We know the cooking is always good, also this time right?" Beerus asked. "Of course" winked Bulma. "Fine, see you next week. Oh make sure Lil keep practicing" and with that Beerus and Whis were gone again. 

POV Trunks 

"Lou-Lou where are you?" I saw a scared girl walk away. "What were you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to know what you were doing here. You guys are weird, what was that?" A deep sigh escaped my lungs. "It’s all tricks, my mother is designing materials and special effects for a movie. That's all it is". Lou-Lou was thinking, ok was all she said. Then she grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine. I heard a cough behind me. I pushed Lou-Lou away and I turned around. It was Lilly, she looked upset. She turned around and walked in quickly. I looked at Lou-Lou who had a smile on her face and walked after Lilly.

I followed Lilly inside and left Lou-Lou standing outside alone. I had no idea where she had gone. I walked to her room, she wasn't there. The living room there was Vixy though "Have you seen Lilly?" but it didn't understand me. "Lilly!" I called out, and then I saw my little sister. "Are you looking for Lilly? She went to Daddy`s training room". I continued walking in a direct line to the room. I opened it and saw Lilly training with the droids. 

"Lilly it wasn't what it looked like" I tried to explain. She stood still and looked at me sternly. Her eyes burned angrily at me. "It doesn't matter if you kissed her, you're not my partner so what does it matter who you plant your lips on". "Then why are you angry and just to be clear she kissed me and I didn't kiss her". She shot a ball of energy towards a droid. "I'm not angry; I didn't expect you to like her so much. I'm not familiar with this weird earthly teenage behavior. I don't even know why I'm reacting like this now" She started to rattle. My feet brought me closer to her, she started shooting at me. "Now just leave me alone." I batted away her shots, "You're cute when you're mad". She continued to look at me tightly. She slammed her fist against my chest. 

"Trunks idiot where are you" I heard Gotens voice in the hallway. Lilly took a step back and walked out of the training room. Less than 10 seconds later, Goten entered. "Dumbass, why her and not the other one?" I make a face palm at myself and nominate myself an ass. "You sure make a mess of things" remarked my friend. "Thanks huh, now what?” "No idea buddy, but I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow. Good luck". Then I was alone in the room. I turned on the gravity machine; those droids need to get to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	10. A turbulent day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Prince Vegeta

“We will arrive in ten minutes” Raditz announced. He woke me up. I was in a backroom. Vino was sleeping with her head on my lap. She also woke up. Together we went to the cockpit were Nappa and Raditz where. “You’re ready my lady?” Raditz asked. She had a grin on her face, she was ready. 

The spaceship landed. The doors open, there were soldiers ready to get supply`s. But they all turned head when they saw our newest member. She put on a suit but not before she could make some adjustments. Her armor had no sleeves it was like a long crop top. From the sides under her arm, two dark blue strips of fabric went up to around her collar. Over her shoulders hung loose fabric sleeves. From the height of her hips, two thin blue pieces of fabric fell back. This way, from behind it looked like she was wearing a dress. She had short boots and fingerless gloves on her hands. Her hair was in a braid that was that was stuck up with a clip.

The Ginyu force was waiting 200 meters up ahead. They had to rapport their arrival first. “Saiyan squad rapports for the mission” I sad directing me on the captain. “How sweet, they brought a cheerleader to the battle” Guldo joked. “Lady” Vino responded. And with a stern gaze she looked at Guldo. “Uh what?” Guldo answered with surprise. “I am a lady” And she untangled her white tale from her waist. Still with a stern look at Guldo. “Well lady you like to wait out the battle here safely or you wane join the men?” The captain asked her as he took her hand and put a kiss on it. She had a grin on her face “I will follow my prince in to every battle, but thank you for the offer my kind sir. I did not get your name”. Captain Ginyu looked up. “Well men. Let’s introduce ourselves to the lady”

Five minutes later and a very annoyed lady was walking next to me. “You just had to ask” I joked. She just pushed an energy wall my way. I jumped to the side. We arrived at the border of the battlefield. “What’s the status” I asked Baban, one of the soldiers. He looked at Lady Vino who stood next to me. “Yes she is a lady, yes she is a Saiyan and yes she is capable of fighting”. I was just getting irritated. Why couldn't she just put on the suit normally? Sigh women! Baban cleared his throat and made himself bigger. "The enemy has just begun to launch a counterattack. They are quite strong and have broken through our first line. You arrive just in time prince".

Other teams game up to the border. Farr right I saw Zarbon and Frieza. Then I looked at Lady Vino, who was looking at the battle in front of her with big golden eyes. “Just stay close to me” and she looked at me. She smiled and it was time to attack.

POV Lady Vino 

When we heard the order we all charged. I run right behind the prince. We met the enemy on the battlefield. I first put up an energy wall on the right so the blast from a tank won't hit most of the men. The wall even bounced back the blast. Then we jumped in the front line of lizard-like creatures. One was trying to hit me but I dodged it and punched it in its face, hitting it knock out. Another showed up from the left but I kicked it down. One showed up behind me but was blasted away by Vegeta. A quick grin and on the same time we jumped on the same target. From the corner of my eye I saw a target waned to attack Vegeta “quick stoop” and Vegeta stooped as I charged over him and hitting the poor creature in the stomach. We stood with our backs to each other. We were getting trapped in enemy troops. But then Vegeta shot his Lucora gun and it allowed to make a trail of death body`s and an opening forward. We run next to each other as we hit and punched a couple of lizards. We joined the others. A lot of body’s down around us. The enemy brought two large outgrown dragon lizard of up to eight meters in length. With its tail it wiped of a lot of men. 

“Pull out” was shouted. Another voice yelled “Let the monkey`s play”. I wanted to leave but Vegeta grabbed me by my arm. He had a big grin on his face. “We are up Lady”. I had no idea what he meant. Nappa head a strange ball on his hand above his head. “What?” was de only thing I was able to say. “We are going ape, little lady” Nappa smiled. “A-ape?” I dint understand any of this. “You know full moon, becoming an Ozaru” Vegeta explained in astonishment. “I am not allowed to see the full moon” I never knew why, but I'm probably finding out now why. The ball from Nappa`s hand went up to the air and I felt my bones grow and a power flow thru me. 

I later woke up on the battlefield. My head was pounding like crazy, my muscles sore and I was confused. I heard Nappa yelling at Vegeta that he knew it was a bad idea to bring the leech on board. I heard a blow. I sad up and grabbed my head. I saw Raditz look at me I heard him something with lady and woke up. I was trying to stand. I heard someone next to me, not knowing who or what is shot a ki blast. It had to be a weak one because it was swept away just like that. I was about to fall I felt someone was holding me up. “It was her fist time as an Ozaru” I knew that voice. “Lady are you there?” another voice asked. “Yes, give me a minute boys” I sad with a sore voice. “Jeice, bring her to her ship. See you back in a second. And Saiyan`s, we got this from here”. It was captain Ginyu giving the order. I was picked up and when we arrived at the ship I was handed over to the prince. I remember a wink from Jeice. I passed out.

POV Prince Vegeta 

She had been out for a couple of hours. First time transforming was hard for everybody. But we learned it as children. Only the elite warriors were able to control it after a while. I checked on Vino every twenty minutes. We were on the ship back to our base planet #79. I somehow had a bad feeling about this. 

A checked up on her again. She was waking up a bit. I closed the door behind me. “Vino? “ I asked. I only heard some groaning. She opened her eyes and looked guilty towards me. “First time is always the hardest” And I got a wet cloth from a bowl next to her bed. I sat on the edge of her bed and dabbed her head with the cloth. “Did we win, or did we lose because of me?” she asked with still a bit of a raspy voice. “When we went into Ozaru we easily destroyed those oversized lizards. And then Captain Ginyu destroyed the Power ball so we turned back. But because your first time you might have also attacked a couple of our own men”. Her face stood shocked, without thinking I planted a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep now, in a couple of hours we are at the base”. I stood up and left thru the door, closing it behind me. 

“How is your little lady doing” an irritated Nappa asked, he was waiting on the hallway. “She will be fine”. I ignored him being angry. “You are still going to act like it is ok that she is here and is the daughter of Sprouto, who died in battle. Because he became weak in his head because of being with this girl’s mother”. I just kept ignoring him, I knew that she is making me feel different but on the battlefield she kept me sharp and she got my back the whole time. Nappa was just jealous and still is a sore loser.   
We were about to land on #79. I walked to Vino`s room and I knocked. She was already up and braiding her hair again. She stood up and walked to me. “So what will happen next” she asked “I don’t want those weird surprises from earlier ok”. She had her hand against my chest, I grabbed her hand and I grinned. “I promise, no more transformations today” I took a step back and we walked to the cockpit. On the way there I commended that she still has to see a doctor because she went out. 

POV Lady Vino 

I remember when I first saw planet #79, it was a small dark planet. With a lot of big building and big landing spots. When the ship was landed the doors opened. When we walked out we were met by a group of soldiers who were going to make ship ready for the next flight. We walked in a big building red floors and white walls. It was a weird cold building. “First you get a checkup Lady” Vegeta walked with me and the others went the other way. We heard a voice behind us “Vegeta, Dodoria likes to speak with you”. It was a Soldier, standing in saluting pose. “Now?” Did an irritated Vegeta asked. “Ye-yes prince Vegeta”. The soldier was clearly a bit anxious. “It is fine my prince, were can find this doctor? I will see you later”. “Soldier, lead this lady to the examination room” and he turned around leaving me and the soldier standing in the hallway. 

The soldier let me to the place. He didn’t say anything. On one point his eyes wondered off to my tail, making him gasping for air for a second. “Th-the ex- examination room miss”. I didn’t correct him, he was already scared enough. I walked in and the soldier disappeared. “Hello there” I shouted into the room. There were booths made by screens throughout the large room. In the middle was a large extra room that looked like some kind of laboratory. A young thin man about 1,80 meter about 25 years old stepped out of one of the booths. With his head down he was mumbling when He grabbed clipboard, he lifted his head. Cold green eyes looked straight at me. His greasy light brown hair hung down over his shoulders. He started to smile, but his eyes remained cold. This man gave me the creeps. I hope he doesn't have to touch me.

“Hello little miss, are you lost” the man asked with a cold grin. “This is the examination room?” I asked while I regain my posture. “Oh, and I am a lady. Not a little miss”. The man walked around me. “You are in the right place. I am Doctor Romero. But I must say you look fine miss. He you got a tail, but white hair. That’s not normal for a Saiyan. But wait, there were three left. Where do you come from miss?” Yes this man got the official creepy stamp. “I fainted after my first transformation, my prince wanted to have me get a clean bill of health”. 

“I must draw some blood and I will check ehmm examine you” the doctor said still with a grin on his face. I thought I was going to be sick on the spot. He let me to the first booth and he pointed me to the bed. He grabbed my hand and let his other hand slide down my arm. It gave me goose bumps. He continued to look at me with an uncanny smile. Then he brought his head close to mine, a looked at me intently. While he still held my hand. He then grabbed and lifted my foot and he looked past it upwards to my! I had become nauseated and slightly panicked.

At that moment the door opened. I kicked him away jumped of the bed and walked out the booth. I felt dirty. A big green large muscular man walked in. Followed by two soldiers. “Romero get me the doctor, I need a stitch on my arm”. I looked confused from the green man to the, I thought he was the doctor. “You like to play me for a fool? You are not a doctor?” I looked angrily. “Miss, please I was just”. “Lady, I am a Lady not a miss. And my health is no joke understood”. Romero shuffled away. 

“Please beautiful lady, he is harmless. Please let me introduce myself” The green man took my hand and with a small bow he continued. “My name is Zarbon, prince, first in command and Frieza`s right hand man”. Finally someone with an idea of good behavior. I made a little bow. “My name is Lady Vino, after serving under king Merlot on planet Uva I now am a part of Prince Vegeta`s team”. “Yes I saw you on the battlefield. You are fast and used energy walls. Extraordinary” he smiled. 

“Zarbon, you needed a doctor?” An older man was coming our way. With this Romero guy behind him. “The lady first”, Zarbon behaved like a gentleman. “Thank you, but I think I just need a rest”. I walked to the door, but it suddenly occurred to me, I don`t know the way. “Excuse me my dear Zarbon. Can you tell me were the Saiyan`s are living. I don’t know the way”. “I can bring you” Romero tried to suggest. “You stay far away from me, creep” I looked angry at him. “What did you do Romero?” the doctor asked confused. “Sui, you lead the lady to the accommodation” Zarbon commanded. We walked out the door at this moment I heard a strong voice coming from Zarbon, it was directed at Romero. In the hallway I heard a loud scream, it was the fake-ass doctor. 

Ten minutes later I was at the right place. I thanked Sui, and knocked on the door. Raditz opened. “Were is the price?” he asked. “He was called away, Sui lead me here”. I walked in and looked around. It was a messy apartment. It was obvious a man-cave. “Is there even room for me here?” I joked. “Yes we have a small room in de end of the hall. It’s not much, but It has a bed and a closet”. “Is there a shower?” I felt so dirty after that creep grabbing me. “No, but we share one”. “Maybe I just need to lay down for a second”. I was still feeling sick. Raditz walked with me he saw my pale face, he opened the door. He tried to make a joked ”Diner will be made at 17:00 in the kitchen”. I Smiled and walked in the small room. I fell on the bed, a teardrop fell on my pillow. 

POV Prince Vegeta 

Two hour of war meeting, this was not good for Saiyan. I had been past the examination room, but she was long gone from there. Someone from Zarbon`s team had taken her to our quarters. When I came in the living room I just saw I Raditz. “Were the others?” I raised an eyebrow. “Nappa is training, Vino is in her room. I don’t think it was ok by the doctor. She looked very pale and not herself”

I knocked on her door, no answer “Vino?” I knocked again. “Just leave me” I heard very softly. I didn't trust it for one bit. I knocked again “Open the door now Lady”. “No just go” again a no. What is going on? So I just broke the lock. When I walked in I saw her lying on the bed, with her back to the door. I stood next to her bed “Vino?” I sat down beside her. She had her hand on her face; I gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her face. I saw that she had been crying. "What happened?" She said nothing, just stared at the wall. "I hope I never have to run into that Romero person again. He said he was a doctor. Before I realized it he had his hands, on me". I saw the tears in her eyes. I felt a rage rise up. Trembling, I balled my fists and stood up. But then Vino grabbed my wrist. "Zarbon has already punished him. I could hear Romero`s screams in the hallway." She sat up straight; I sat back on the edge of the bed. She curled up against me and I put my arms around her. I kissed her on the top of her head. She looked at me "With you I am always safe" She pressed her nose against my chest. I won't let anyone touch you ever again I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	11. A voice of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lilly

Restless, I was lying in my bed, unable to sleep. I always got so happy when I saw or heard Trunks. He was sweet and caring and we could train well together. Why do I feel so angry, surely I should be happy when he is happy? Maybe I should clear my head, in my pajamas a simple pair of shorts and tight spaghetti strap shirt I walked to the training room and turned on the light. I started working out when I heard someone come in. "Couldn't sleep either?" It was Trunks.

My heart skipped another beat. What nonsense. He walked up to me, wearing only sweat pants. No I nodded. I turned away "you can aim your shots at me if it relieves your mind". I turned around and aimed my hand at him. I shot a couple of ki blasts and charged him. He blocked them all. He pushed me away and also shot. “Hey that was not the deal” I yelled. He smirked at me. Than we both charged each other. Kicking, blasting, blocking and hitting until we heard a voice in the door opening. 

“Kids can you both go to bed please” it was Bulma, all sleepy and annoyed. “Oh yes mom”. Our match ended abrupt. It felt good that I let my anger out on him, I already felt better. I came to my bedroom and went in. I closed the door behind me and when I was about to hit the bed there was a knock on my door. When I opened it I saw Trunks. “Uh Lilly, I wanted to tell you that I am really sorry about this afternoon. I really didn’t want to” I couldn’t listen to him anymore and put a finger on his lips. “I know” I looked at him, winked and closed the door.”

One week later – Bulla`s birthday party 

POV Trunks

“Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Bulla  
Happy Birthday to You.”

We were all sitting on the breakfast table singing for my little sister. Lilly was there to, she was trying to make pancakes, thank god my mom was there to help. She can be so sweet but in many things she is still so clueless. The whole week was awkward. Every afternoon we trained. She talked normal with Goten, but somehow she is shy around me. Well I am not the best talker to her to. Every time I saw her, I had butterfly’s in my stomach and I just shut down, I hate this feeling. Bet my dad never shut down with mom or another girl like I am now. 

“Good morning birthday girl” Whis was suddenly there. “Hello Whis” and he dropped a little package in front of Bulla. A very greedy and over exited four year old was unpacking her present. It was a little crown. “Look daddy I am a princess now”. And Bulla started to run around, so happy. 

“Let’s go Vegeta, the earlier we begin the earlier we are back for the party. Miss Lilly, Beerus wanted you there to” Whis turned to Lilly. She smiled. “Whis make sure those two are back in time for the pary right!” my mom used her tough love voice. “Three o clock, I know. My belly is already rumbling for the goodies”. And with that just me and my mom are at the breakfast table alone. Bulla was showing Vixy her crown. “You better not run on me Trunks, I need help with the party” a firm look from mother, luckily Goten got here in time. We suppose to train, but ended prepping a party instead. 

POV Lilly

My whip swirled around me. Slowly I began to gain more and more control over it. In mid-air it got sent the other way. It didn't bang into me as often anymore. And I was getting more power through it at the times I wanted it to. "This is getting better and better Lil" Beerus helped me along nicely. But he, too, was preoccupied with the two strong warriors. At one point I was sitting next to B. Hypnotized, I watched the two Saiyans attack each other, displaying powers far beyond my level. 

The god next to me began to yawn, I looked at my god friend "I believe it is tea time". I rolled backwards and stood on my hands. slowly I brought my feet to the ground. "I'll just put some water on, see you in a bit". I walked away, I stood in a kitchen like room. All the cabinets were golden with emeralds. Softly I sang a song, one that was often in my head. I was in my happy place. I prepared a plate of goodies which was already waiting for me in a cupboard. Heading towards the garden and past a field of flowers. It was so beautiful here. "Do you recognize the flowers?" asked B. Surprised, I looked over "no, I don't know which ones these are". He just chuckled, these are lily`s from the planet Uva. "What a coincidence, that my name is Lilly". 

With our bellies full we were napping under a tree. "Hey sleepyheads" we looked up and saw Goku. "Whis and Vegeta are already waiting, time for a party". Beerus was a little grumpy that he had been woken up, but to a scratch behind his ear his mood quickly improved. "Pssst wow Lilly, you really are mega good with Beerus". "Don't you dare monkey!" Goku pointed at Beerus his ear and Beerus slapped his hand away. "What time is it anyway?" Five to three Miss Lilly. “Replied Whis. ”Shit, I still had to change my clothes. Four men looked at me in surprise. 

"Don't worry miss" Whis moved his staff once in a circle and I had a different outfit. Even my hair was done. "Wasn't this from that Princess from planet Odoru, the one I destroyed 3000 years ago?" Beerus asked, Whis nodded yes. I looked down at the reflection in the water. I was wearing a gypsy style skirt of the color bright blue turquoise with gold borders and accents. It sat low on my hips. In the same color I had a top that was tied from my neck over my breasts around my ribs. It had a gold chain attached to it. I had a shawl of soft blue and my hair was tied up with a blue ribbon. Two strands of hair hung down my face. I turned a pirouette. "How do I look guys?” Vegeta coughed, "you're sixteen, and I’m not in a position to give out an opinion."

We arrived on time and ready to party. Bulma went all out with this party. There were lights, food, music and al little dance space. “Lilly!” I recognized Krillin’s voice. I turned around and he looked surprised. “Your eyes are healed?” “Yes having friends that can do miracles are awesome” as I pointed to Whis. He just shook his head in disbelieve. 

POV Trunks

Goten looked through the kitchen window in surprise. "What are you staring at?" I snarled as I single-handedly filled a tray of food. All he did was point outside. Still curious, I came up beside him and saw what he was seeing. She was beautiful. Goten looked at me "Dude, if you don't make a move today I'm going to have to, someone like her doesn't keep waiting forever". I nodded yes, in the background I heard my mother calling asking where the food was staying.

We walked out with the trays of food. The god and his angel stood immediately by. Then I heard a girl's voice, and a sweet scent. When I turned around I saw Lou-Lou "What are you doing here?" I asked genuinely surprised. "Your mother had invited me, or nah yes your mother was in my father’s boutique and she told me about the party." Then I felt someone standing next to me, a scent of jasmine entered my nose. I looked to the side and saw Lilly. "Frou-Frou, nice of you to come" Lilly put her hand on my upper arm and looked at me "I'm going to dance". And with that she was gone. Staring across the dance floor I watched her dance. Moving her hips rhythmically to the music having a laugh with Marron, Videl and Launch. Goten threw his arm around me "Come bro". 

"Dumbass why did you invite her you had made a choice didn't you?" Together we walked to the bar and grabbed a beer. "She invited herself, what am I supposed to do about that?" Yamcha suddenly stood beside the two of us "girl problems?" Surprised, we looked at Yamcha. "Uh yeah, no how do you figure that?" Then Yamcha started explaining a whole plan about distraction, sliming, luring away and at the end being able to have two women by your side. "Just tell the perfume factory she's not welcome and do what you have to do" On the other side stood father with a stern look at Yamcha. That one quickly drifted off. "Son you better not ask women's advice from that nitwit.” I knew what to do time to find Lou-Lou first.

POV Vegeta

"Vegeta, I have a question" Piccolo stood next to me. "What?" I was a little irritated by the advice Yamcha had given my son. Luckily, the boy was smarter than that. "That student of yours, does she happen to have Saiyan blood or something?" Surprised, I looked at the Namekian and raised an eyebrow "Talk." He started walking towards the dance floor and said softly "Sometimes when she moves you can see a scar on the back, and don't tell me it's not very familiar." Surprised, I looked at it "I will ask her later in the week" I didn't have to dwell on this too much now. It was my little princess's birthday party.

In the kitchen I was rummaging around, I grabbed from the fridge a protein drink. Bulma walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How was your training with Beerus today?" she was genuinely interested. I looked at my wife "that's for another time. It now our little girl's party". She wanted to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "I have to get the cake out of the oven" she said gloating at me. "I'll wait." I winked. 

POV Lilly

I was dancing wonderfully, feeling beautiful and having nice people around me. I had seen Trunks walk away with Frou-Frou but then I got a wink and a thumbs up from Goten. No idea what that meant. Then Bulla pulled on my skirt "Lilly we want to learn to dance too" surprised I looked at Bulla and her friend Pan. Ten and Launch's twins also came to stand next to them; they were the same age as the other girls. Oto the boy looked exactly like his father, with three eyes and Onna had blond and blue hair. It was a special appearance. "Of course kids" and placed a hand on Bulla`s head.

The perfect song was on my headphones. It was quickly connected to the music boxes and a little tropical rhythmic music came through the speakers. I showed the kids the beginning steps and the girls did their best to move back and forth with their hips in rhythm as well. It was mega cute to watch. My dance teacher was strict and scary. But dancing should be relaxed and free. I enjoyed the dancing and the kids so much that I spontaneously started singing with the music. We forgot about our surroundings with our little group. Dancing around each other, I had put Oto on my hip and he loved being danced around.

POV Vegeta 

That voice! I know that voice! "Do you hear that too?" I turned to Bulma. "Yes there is someone singing outside, why?" she looked at me not understanding. My feet took me to the kitchen window. "Vino?" but when I looked outside I saw Lilly. "That name again? Sweetie who is that?” I said her name out loud again, sigh. What should I say? Honey I loved another woman before you and she died on my watch? No, you don't say that. "Vi-Vino was I my team, in the Frieza force. She's dead now." I walked away; I didn't want to discuss this. I've already told too much.

POV Trunks

Standing on the edge of the party staring at the dance floor. I had a tough conversation with Lou-Lou. She didn’t really except that I didn’t like her. But my dad was right; it was the right thing to do. Without any warning my dad stood next to me. “Father you scared me”. “Trunks, I wanted to ask you something”. He stared over the party in front of us. “Did Lilly tell you anything about her origin?” I shook no. “Only that she was a failed experiment”. He just made a growling noise and walked away. 

Then I felt two hands on my back "Buddy now is your chance, go". Sigh Goten was right but I can't dance. I'm going to make such a fool of myself now. Thank goodness Goten was pulled onto the dance floor by both Lilly and Marron. Like two complete stiffnecks we stood on the dance floor and looked at each other with a look of ‘oh no’. "Brother it's very easy" my sister was having the most fun. Lilly danced around us. She grabbed my hand and made an attempt to teach us something. Her eyes were shining with joy and she had the most amazing smile. The moms on the sidelines were having the greatest time laughing.

After dinner, the evening fell. The visit slowly went away. My father had Bulla sleeping on his shoulder. My mother began to clean up along with my grandparents. I said goodbye to my friend and his family. As I walked back to the scene of the party, I saw Lilly throwing trash into a plastic bag. She turned around and looked at me. "Are you coming to help me?" she asked. Without saying a word, I grabbed a bag and helped out. We started saying something to each other at the same time which made for an awkward moment. We both started laughing out loud. "You first" I said, she looked a little shy. "It wasn't important" she looked at the ground. "You can dance beautifully, you were brave that you tried to teach me and Goten." She looked at me smiling.

"Lilly can I talk to you" of course our moment had to be interrupted. This time it was my father. I took the plastic bag from Lilly "I got it here". She thanked me and walked over to father, together they walked away. I wouldn`t have dared anything anyway, I`m such an idiot.

POV Lilly

Vegeta had a serious expression on his face. We walked through the garden to the place with the small pond. "Were you born with a tail?" surprised, I looked at him. I knew he was talking about my scar, with my hand I felt it. I stared across the water "I always wondered what the scar was from. My father would never give me an straight answer". My mind wandered back to earlier times, when I was still trying to get answers from my father himself. Suddenly something came to mind "There is a light brown tail on formaldehyde in his lab". Startled, I looked at Vegeta. "Was that mine?" my mind was working overtime. "What's your father's name?" my master looked at me worriedly. "Doctor Willbert R Hara" I replied. He had never heard of that.

He flew away, leaving me alone in the garden. I was still standing by the pond. My mind jumped back and forth to everything he asked and what had happened in all the years. Were there any more clues in the lab. I felt slightly panicked, tears filled my eyes. Does he know more? Master had such a shocked look on his face. I dropped to the ground and pulled my knees up. "Lilly?" I knew that voice, I didn`t want to look at him. Trunks sat down next to me and put an arm around me. I leaned against him, feeling safe with him. He didn't say anything; he was just there for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	12. Back to the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lady Vino

It has been four months since I joined Vegeta. We had a first couple of difficult days. But very fast I found my place. The man cave had some improvements. At least it was cleaner and I was a better cook than Raditz. It made me score some points with Nappa, but he still can’t stand me. I tried talking about my father with him. But he just walked away. I sometimes get a letter and a flower from Uva. Sometimes I even missed them. But I found my place next to Vegeta. When we charged the enemy I feel free and alive. There is always a tension between us. We are accepting this, it’s painful at times but somehow we are together in our own way. 

I walked in the training area and I see more teams there. Vegeta already started to warm up. I stood next to him and I started with a light stretch. I during training I had easier clothes on. Hot pants, and my protection as a long top crop. Still short boots and fingerless gloves. I know Vegeta didn't like that I had these suggestive clothes on. But I feel free. “Ready when you are” as I winked at him. He rolled his eyes. Like always we just started to walk around each other. As we charged we both blasted a ki blast at the other. And we both dodged it. But we went the same way so we were closer. He lashed out at me but I just avoided him. I dropped to the ground and moved my legs towards his feet. He jumped over me as I jumped back up. He took a swing at me again, I blocked him. I made an energy field and he was rebounded. I attacked him and when I almost hit him he blocked me. I tried again, again he blocked me. I spun around him like a dancer and hit him in the back with a kick. He flew forward but by putting his hand on the ground he could turn his body and attack me more easily. He used his whole body and I fell to the ground. “Got ya” he smiled. 

After a hour of training we walked to the showers we had a moment alone, so without saying anything I planted a kiss on his cheek. He just stared at me. He always stares at me; I always find it amusing that he does not know how to act. We both went in a different direction for the showers. I winked at him once more. Under the shower I calmed down and sang a little. I always get a bit flustered and excited during training. After the shower I put on my regular cloth and my hair was wet so I just let it hang loose. It was long and thick. Vegeta was waiting in the hallway. “Took you long” he barked. He was a bit off a today, like something was bordering him. In our walk back we crossed pads with the Ginyu force. The captain complimented me on the speed at which I moved during training. I thanked him and Jeice sad I just looked in the outfit. This made Vegeta very irritated. 

When we came up to our living quarters we met with Sui. He had an order for us. To go to planet Húdié. We accepted the order and went inside. Even an order couldn't put him in a better mood. We went into our quarters and he called Nappa and Raditz. We went when everybody was ready. 

POV Prince Vegeta 

I sad in my space pod, we were on our way to planet Húdié. I know this planet, I don’t know why we are going there. There is not much life form. I was still pissed. First a letter from general ‘Donkey’ that made her laugh and she didn’t want to tell us what. Then she showed up at training dressed like a cheap thing and then she flirted with the Ginyu force. This day is terrible, just terrible. 

We approached Húdié. It was a green warm planet. With lots of woodlands and lakes. When we landed we first had to adjust to the temperature. We flew around a bit. Shot off some ki blasts. But nothing came. Apart from some small vermin. “Why are we here” Nappa asked. “No clue” and it was true. “Maybe it only emerges in the night” Vino noted. “Hmm maybe, let’s set up camp and wait.” So we picked a spot next to a lake. “Let’s wait here” was my idea. After 30 minutes Nappa and Raditz were done waiting and left.   
Vino was at the lakeside. She had her shoes off and tangled her feet in the water. She has progressed so much in the last few months. Her fighting technique and confidence is so much greater. At one moment she turned around and put her finger on her lips and so gave me the sign to be quiet. Then she pointed behind me. Very quietly I turned around and saw fox-like creatures. They stared at us. No idea what they wanted. They were standing on two feet and had torn clothes on. Their eyes were red, they seem focused on us.

Then one jumped at me but Vino had already made an energy wall. Together we jumped at group of foxes. They were mega fast, I had never seen creatures move that fast. One jumped on top of Vino, but she shot him away with a ki blast. Then I was jumped but I could avoid them just in time. Some ki shots and they seemed to go away. But they just attacked from the other side. Vino and I stood back to back as the foxes circled around us. "They fast on the ground, but how are they in the air?" I whispered. "Let's find out" was her answer. And we flew into the air together, but we were not followed. But in spite, we were attacked from the air by eagle-like birds. Also mega fast, but not as strong as us. We were able to beat them easily and came back to the ground. Where in addition to the foxes, cat-like creatures reinforced the group. They attacked us and we stood our ground. And after thirty minutes we managed to kill them all. 

It started to rain “I hate rain” Vino looked up. “I saw a cave, not far from here”. We both flew up alongside the mountain next to the lake. There was indeed a cave there. A creature lived in it, so we had evening food. After diner we sat down. Vino was looking into the fire. “Kind of primitive for a lady like you” I joked, she looked up. “Glad to have you back prince” she smiled. “What do you mean?” Did she picked it up so quickly that I was not pleased today? “You were grumpy, I don’t know why. Was it from the kiss before the shower? No, it must be before that” she kept looking at the fire. “Well maybe I don’t like it that you are throwing yourself at men’s feet the whole time”. I hit a nerve; she looked up and had a mad look in her eyes. “Don’t confuse me being nice to others with flirting. You know how I flirt, what you see there is not that”. She quietly whispered in an angry tone. “I know you flirting indeed, but you are being way to nice” I snapped back. She stood up and walked to the end of the cave. “Are you leaving, because I caught you in the act” I yelled. She turned around and she charged me “Shut up you complete idiot” she stopped before me, and she shakes her head. She looked so angry “you are such an idiot, to think that I have any interest in another man. Really? You think I want that? You airhead! There is one man and one man alone.” And with tears in her eyes I knew what she meant. It made me happy to see here so mad at this moment. 

POV Lady Vino 

I had tears in my eyes, I was so mad at Vegeta for even saying those things. Never even did a man made my heart skip a beat, pushed out all the air from my longs and made my stomach knot. How can this idiot not see the difference between flirting and being a lady? I wanted to hit him in his chest, but he grabbed my wrist. He took a step toward me. His hand released my wrist and slid to my hand, grasping it. He looked at me with a stern, amazed expression. Out of automaticity, I placed my free hand on his chest. I didn't notice that we were extremely close to a wall. He pressed me to the side against wall. He put my hand on his neck and brought his now free hands under my thighs. I let my other hand go from his chest to neck. At that moment he lifted me up pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist. A wild kiss followed, I could barely get air. A moan escaped my lips. He looked at me tightly. We knew where this was going to lead. 

The next morning I was lying against him. The fire was almost out. We heard voices outside the cave. We woke up and the sky cleared. Raditz spotted us, and landed next to cave entry. “Had fun boys” I asked. Raditz had a smile on his face “yeah we ruffed things up”. Nappa joined him “sleeping on the job you two?” He smirked. “Did you at least bring breakfast” I joked. Nappa throw a animal at my feet. “Let’s show me your good skills missy” Nappa looked at me. “What? Do you wanted a sparring match?” I put my hand on my hips. We stared at each other sharply. “Please, knock it off you two”. I saw Vegeta with his arms crossed. I grabbed the animal and went into the cave. 

After breakfast we made a round on the planet. We created some craters and forest fires. The residents were in a panic. Our work was done. We left with our pods to our base. 

POV Prince Vegeta

When we landed there was a standard team ready with also Romero present. The last time this extreme idiotic creepy doctor was also standing with them. He has a way to always pop up. Thanks to Zarbon he has a big scar over his face now, it is a perfect match to his personality ugly. I don't have many good words to say about Zarbon. But Vino is on his good side and you better not harm her. 

Two soldiers opened the door to Frieza`s room. "Ah the monkeys are back" Frieza sat in his chair sipping a glass of wine. "Have you caused some terror and chaos?" We all knelt before Frieza. A quick report followed. Not much later we were outside. Romero was waiting in the hallway, with a smile on his face he walked away. Without saying a word. Freak.

Then we could collect our rewards in form of coins. Zarbon was always responsible for the collection receipt. From the coins we could get food and training materials. For some inexplicable reason, Vino often had an extra coin. But I am now sure that she will never leave my side. Her eyes yesterday spit fire when I broached the subject. Followed by a night we had longed for.

We quickly went to our living quarters. Nappa had not wasted enough energy yet and went to the training room Raditz just went to sleep, as always. We were alone in the hallway of the living quarters; I felt a hand taking mine. I looked at my side and saw Vino pressing a finger against her lips. She pushed my door open en we went in to my bedroom. The whole time our eyes were locked. She pushed me on the bed and she sat down on my lap. Our lips touched each other. My hand pushed het armor up, I looked at her amazing body. She moaned softly "we have to be quiet this time" as she winked at me. I moved my hand on her back and wisped “Got ya”. From that moment we were night time lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	13. A new spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Bulma

He didn't come home last night. Something is bothering him, I don't know what. I think it has to do with Lilly, this started when her sight came back. This has something to do with that Vino. He's been dreaming so restlessly these past few days. Sometimes he says her name in his sleep. And yesterday he thought he heard her, but it was Lilly. Does Lilly remind him of Vino? I don't believe she was just a teammate. Vegeta never talks about that time unless it had to do with fighting. Who can I ask more about this? 

POV Lilly

I had slept very deeply. Yesterday was so busy and I was so exhausted. When I got up I saw a concerned Bulma. Her husband had not come home last night. She had asked if I knew more, but I couldn't tell much. The vibe in the house was tense. Everyone was clearly worried. I sat outside on a lawn chair eating an apple. Next to me, Vixy was busy butchering her apple. Then I felt Vegeta`s ki. He entered at the back of the house. I sighed with a sense of relief.

Trunks walked into the garden, he had a backpack on. He looked back at the door. "Father is back" he remarked "my mother is angry with him". I sighed, "it's not his fault he was gone. I think he was shocked when he found out that I probably had a tail". Trunks looked at me in surprise. "A tail? As in that of a Saiyan?" My head nodded yes. "But how?" Trunks looked at me startled. "My father never answered me why I had a scar, but there was a small tail on formaldehyde in his lab."

I knew I had to explain it to Bulma too, she was now angry with her husband but it was my fault. When I came into the kitchen I saw Master and his wife hugging each other? They were arguing, weren't they? I just heard them. Vegeta noticed me "Lilly?" I took a step back "so-sorry". "Wait", Bulma stopped me. "Sit" Vegeta commanded me. I sat down on a chair and the couple looked at me with concern. "Vegeta told me that you might have Saiyan blood. To make sure, I'd like to run a test on your blood. May I take a little from you?" I nodded yes.

We walked into Bulma's lab ten minutes later. She explained again that the blood of a Sayian reacts to Blutz Waves. A tail causes a transformation, but even without a tail when blood comes into direct contact with Blutz Waves it still responds by becoming very active. Normally Blutz Waves only come from the reflection of sunlight on the moon, but vegeta can make a fake moon. A small one was enough for this test. Bulma took some blood from my arm, but also some from vegeta`s arm and put them side by side under a microscope. Vegeta made a small ball of light. 

"Congratulations, we have discovered a piece of your building block." Bulma looked at us both. I looked at Vegeta and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "So right" his words died away. He was getting something very deep out of his mind. I saw his eyes shoot back and forth. "Vegeta?" asked Bulma with concern. "Do you think she's related to Vino?" Vegeta shook his head "that's impossible, she's dead".

POV Vegeta

She was dead, I saw it myself. But how can it be that this girl has the same eyes, the energy shields and also Sayian blood. Did Vino have any family? No right? Otherwise she would have said so. They must have taken something from her when she was laid to rest. But who would do something so barbaric? And why?

“Kid, lets train”, I wanted to see more. See if I can get some answers and get some of that Saiyan fighting power out of her. I will see if I can push her to her limit. I don’t think we saw everything. This girl was here now almost three weeks. She never had any fighting training before and she already became fast and agile. Now we are going to make her strong. 

We walked outside. "I want you to attack me, and we're going to do that all day." She looked at me in surprise, but she had a spark in her eyes. As if she drew strength from the fact that she has Saiyan blood. "I've seen you and Goku fight. Knowing that I might be able to get close to what your can do? let's do this!"

POV Lilly

All afternoon master was motivating me to make stronger attacks. More power, more punch and more heart. "Turn off your mind, get your strength from your toes if you have to." I attacked him, he blocked me. "That was nothing, one more time!" And again I attacked him. He also blocked a kick with ease. "Ok we're done" he looked at me. "Now 500 more push-ups and then you can rest". Without thinking I started "Oh Lilly, only use one arm". This was tough! 

I was almost done when I saw Trunks coming home. Master was sitting quietly under a tree drinking away a glass of cold lemonade. "Focus, one hundred and twenty-two more and then you get to rest. Trunks change your outfit and come here". Vegeta had clearly found a new spark. He was definitely on a mission. After the remaining push-ups, I took some cold lemonade and fell on my back on the grass. "You are not here with the buddy Beerus, sleep in your own time". "Wow dad you are strict today" Trunks looked at his father. Vegeta had a grin on his face.

By the end of the afternoon, I finally had a rest. I lowered myself into a hot bath. Today was bizarre and demanding. But I had the greatest fun despite it being tough. He believes in me, I was not broken but master sees that I can become strong. The appreciation and he pushing me to my best self was so good. Trunks didn't expect today's training, but he can keep up well. He is also very strong like his father. I think it's because he has to go to school, otherwise he would have gone after his father in terms of training. Today Goten was not with us, he is usually there with us.

POV Trunks

Ok this I did not expect when I got home. It almost looked like the old training that Dad gave me. It was effective for your strength. Later I heard that she definitely had Saiyan blood. That's pretty cool. We don't know how much percent but my dad seemed proud of it. With all the tension this morning in our house, I wanted to go home alone. But tomorrow my buddy will come with me again to train.

I hate homework, but I had to do it. Luckily, I had inherited my mother's intelligence so it was all pretty easy. In my spare time I built computers and machines. I was snapped out of a very boring story about the red ribbon army and their formation by a knock on my door. When I opened it I saw Lilly. "I was wondering if you had any new music" she asked. "Come in, here's my headphone. Check it out if you like some; I have some homework to finish". I saw that Lilly dropped down on my bed and put on my head phone.

I couldn't really concentrate. Behind me on my bed was a very attractive girl. Her long legs were hanging over each other as she sat straight up against the headboard. She was wearing a short skirt and halter top. Her hair was loose and still wet, she smelled wonderful. Never mind this learning; nothing was coming in like this anyway. "Heard anything yet" I asked. She looked at me and held the head phone forward "this one is nice". The distance was too far to grab the device like that. I got up and sat down next to her against the headboard. She put the headphone on my head. Moron if you don't do something now then nothing will ever happen. But I could only smile sheepishly. She sat up a little straighter, her legs put side by side. Her legs fell a little against mine. "I like this song too; I'll put it on your headphone."

POV Lilly

He sat very close to me. I had started to lean towards him a little bit when I put his headphone on him. My hands were still holding the headphone; he also grabbed his headphone and took them off. He put the headphone down next to him. My hands slipped under his hands. I was leaning too far forward so I kept myself straight by putting a hand on his chest. He caught me by holding one hand my side. But instead of pushing me away he pulled me to him! Before I knew it I had my lips on his. Softly we kissed each other. He put his arm around me. For a moment we stopped, I looked into his clear blue eyes. At the same time we began to blush and disappeared into a kiss again. 

Softly we kissed, I felt like thousands of butterflies were flying in my tummy. Slowly he pressed my lips aside and his tongue found mine. It felt so good. I didn't want it to ever stop. Gently we played with each other's tongues. But we stopped for a moment; he smiled and put a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Then he put his hand on my cheek and pulled me to him again. Slowly we slid down and before I knew it I was lying on my back and he was lying on his side above next to me. "You picked a nice song" he joked softly. "Yeah I could listen to this all day." There was an invisible force; we were drawn to each other again. His kiss was addictive.

POV Trunks 

The sun shined gently into my room. Slowly, I woke up. I caught a wonderful scent. In my arms lay the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Last night was special. She came in for a new song, but nothing got on her headphones. We spent the whole evening kissing, we couldn't stop. And then we fell asleep together. Now she was lying against me in my arms. I felt her slowly wake up. "Good morning" I whispered. At first she looked a little startled, but then a smile appeared. "Hey handsome" her eyes twinkled.

During breakfast I was playing with a piece of bread. Lilly was outside for her morning routine. "What's gotten into you?" mother looked concerned. "Nothing mom" and I got up and grabbed my school bag "See you this afternoon". Outside I saw Lilly doing focus training. When she saw me she jumped up and walked over to me. Both of us didn't quite know what to do outside in the open. "Have fun today" she said charmingly and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She walked back to her training spot. I felt like my complete head was a ball of fire. From a distance, I could see that my father was seeing everything. I'm going to go to school now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	14. A feast and the hot spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lady Vino

Lovers in the night it’s a term for secret lovers. It has been three months that we secretly visit each other's bedroom. He was lying naked next to me, with my hand wandering over his abs we kissed goodnight. Vegeta looked at me; he flipped off the cover and grabbed his clothes. We whispered goodnight and he left. A sigh of exhaustion and satisfaction escaped my lips. With a smile of happiness, I fell asleep. 

The next morning we were grapping gear for an order from Frieza. A couple of teams have a chaos and control mission. The name said it all, creating chaos and kill the leaders. We sometimes go with more teams because it is easier the create chaos. Especially on larger planets. The big ship was ready, the last supplies were loaded. Another team came running with doctor ' Creeper '. "What is he doing here?" I shouted in surprise and anger. "I don't want him in our ship, prince!” And Vegeta came out of the ship and had a straight look at Romero. "He is not coming into our ship" was Vegeta`s direct order. "Unfortunately monkey prince, it is my decision that he goes with you". Dodoria had emerged next to the ship. I thought he was scary too. "The doctor needs to gather materials for his research on pharmaceuticals. He is going along, and that is the final word. Oh monkey`s and no harm will be done to him. He is at the point of a big break thru, if something happens to the doctor, everybody dies"

In the ship I tried to avoid the man, but he has a way to creep up on me. So I stayed with Raditz in the cockpit as long as I could. At one point he was standing in the doorway looking at me. Raditz just closed the door. “What a total freak” as he looked over his shoulder when the door was closing. “Thank you Raditz”, I smiled at him. “Ah small trouble, the guy needs to learn boundaries. That you are in love with someone ok. But you also need to know when enough is enough. Don’t act so idiotic, don't do that to my lady.” He always called me his lady, he became one of my best friends. He told me a lot about the Saiyan race. Talked about his life back then, about his parents and his little brother. I always loved his story`s. 

The ship was landed five hours later. When we about to board the ship someone's cold hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside. "Please girlfriend, will you see if you find this plant for me pretty please?" Romero looked at me with his cold eyes as he held up a bag containing a plant. He had his hair slicked back in a ponytail. He wore a long dark brown coat over his protection gear. With a hard tug, I pulled away. "I ask this of everyone baby, this plant is rare. But if you bring it you get a kiss". With my flat hand I slapped his face. Without saying anything I walked away. I could just hear him giggling.

While massaging my wrist I went outside the ship to stand extremely close to Vegeta. "What happened" his deep black eyes focused on my wrist. "I'm trying to polish off some grease. I ran into my big friend." A sigh escaped his mouth. We were thinking the same thing. Since that creep was under Dodoria's protection we were not allowed to hurt him by any hair. But when the time comes, it is not a question of if but how he will be killed.

POV Romero

Oh she is so beautiful. Her beautiful white hair, golden eyes and her scent of wild flowers. But she is so feisty. So clearly she has those genes from her father. Those monkeys are not easy creatures. And her prince is the worst. Always like a hawk in her neighborhood. That first time, I remember it so well. Her skin as soft as velvet. Why won't she let me love her. Just our little secret. I'm a smart man, thankfully. With the medicine I make I can suppress fighting spirit. And hopefully in a while shut down her feisty gene. And when she no longer has that lust, she'll see me standing. And then she'll run to me with open arms. Then we'll leave here to my original home planet home of the Arashi and have beautiful children. She'll marry me and take care of me. I want her so bad.

POV Prince Vegeta 

That man gets the blood out from under my finger nails. He standing there staring down the opening of the ship. He had also asked Nappa and Raditz for the plant, but he doesn't look at me. It is also better that he stays away from me. When the time comes I pull his limbs from his body one by one. Anyway, we now have another mission "Fighters all gather". We went over the plans. We went in teams scattered around the planet. I along with Vino and my men we went directly to the leader. Seeing how fast we could knock this one out.

We took off, flying directly to the capital. We landed in a city-like habitat; in the middle was a building in the shape of a termite hill. We just blasted our way in. The place was deserted. We blow everything to pieces. “Prince, they are gone” Nappa observed. “Well yeah, so they don`t need this than. Just blow up everything”. Nappa and Raditz went on a rampage. Vino was looking at maps, studying them. “Boys shush, I'm trying to think” She yelled. “What is it?” I asked. “There” and she pointed at weird part of one of the floor maps. “It’s the marking of a bunker” she had a grin on her face. We blasted our way down and there it was. A big door. And like Vino predicted there was a vast group of soldiers who jumped us. 

While Vino put up an energy wall that reflected there owns shot on their own soldiers, Nappa and I focused our attracts on the door. Raditz and Vino held back fighting soldiers. When the door flew open all four blasted a big ki throw. When we walked in, there were just burned body`s. The soldiers on the other side fled away in a great panic. “Oh, now what” Nappa asked disappointed. “Let’s go back to the main hall, I think I saw something” Vino winked. We followed her. And it was not a disappointed at all. There was a feast. Big roasts, exotic fruits, wine and other delicious food. 

While I sat on the king's throne eating away a large leg with a glass of wine in my other hand, Vino sat down leaning against my leg eating grapes and singing victory songs. Sometimes she would throw up a grape, I would catch it with my mouth. The big guys had a bottle of wine and a plate full of meat. Victory was delicious and we ate like kings. Then other teams slowly came in after we sent a message that the leaders were charred. So did our big friend, Raditz throw him a pig's head. Much to the delight of our team. 

Another team had found a hot spring on the other side of the castle-like building. We all joked about going there when this was over. Unfortunately, we had more work to do. For instance, we had to blow away the last of the resistance organizations. We also had to flatten some more cities. So after a feast and everyone having a good drink, we went back to work. Through the maps Vino had found and deciphered, we could easily find and destroy them. We made teams of two. The more teams, the sooner we finished. These creatures were not that strong.

Vino and I had become quite a team by now. When dividing teams, we were always together. The prince and the lady. We were in tune with each other like a well-oiled machine. We didn't need words in battle. Also, she was has become as brutal as us. But still with great respect. For example, she did not attack children and mothers. If someone didn't attack her she tried not to kill. But if you did, you were done for, and she did that sometimes heavy-handed and brutal. So it was soon that we had wiped out the group of rebels. "So hot spring?" she winked 

POV Lady Vino 

We were the first at the hot spring, when we landed I felt the water with my fingertips. It was so hot, I wanted to go in. I kicked of my boots, removed my armor breastplate and with just a slip on I went in. Vegeta followed me, with just a boxer on. We lay relaxed next to each other in the water. Enjoyed a moment of peace and quiet. Then we touched each other. Like electricity we sat up straight, underwater his hand held mine. Our eyes found each other. He pulled me to a slightly deeper part of the hot spring. We could barely stand there. He on his feet I, barely, so I held his shoulders. His hands under my butt, I wrapped my legs around his waist like that one time in the cave. But there was no kiss next; we looked at each other tightly. One of his hands slid slowly to the inside of my thigh. I bit my lip. He slowly let his fingers do their work. I had to hold back a moan. We forgot the time and when we heard some men approaching we let go of each other, Vegeta had a mischievous smile on his face. This was not over yet.

I waited until all the men were out the hot spring; I didn't like to show myself completely. Vegeta also left the room. I put on my clothes. Then I saw a glimmer behind a pillar. "Who's there?" I asked. "I'll kill you if you don't come out right now." And then I saw him, with a stern face he looked at me. Romero the creepy doctor. "Are you with him?" he asked. "I..I don't know what you're talking about" I stammered. "You are beautiful but not smart at the moment missy, why him". He looked at me so tightly and angrily. I couldn't share what we had but I didn't know what he had seen. "Maybe I just have simple needs as a woman, and he helps me with that. And only he! There's nothing more and nothing else to know". I was slightly panicked, because what Vegeta and I have is forbidden. But I couldn't show this. I stood up straight and put on my lady mask. "I'm watching you even more now my little girlfriend, and if I can you will be mine" with that he disappeared. Slightly shocked I reentered the hallway. "What?" asked Vegeta. I shook my head, if he knows he would explode.

Back at the ship, I climbed into a cockpit seat next to Raditz. He looked at me with concern. He automatically closed the door toward the cockpit. He put his hand on my head. "If anything or anyone bugs you my lady, you will tell me hey. I know Vegeta can explode when it comes to you. “a smile came to his face “I know there is something between you two. And that's ok. You are both happy, I can tell. I grew up with that prince." Raditz was that kind of big brother I never expected to need. I smiled at him "Thank you, but here now is just as good. Thank you my darling". And I felt a sleep next to him. 

The moment I opened my eyes Raditz was gone. There was someone else who took over the control. “Hey my prince” I was still a bit sleepy. “My lady” he looked concerned. My arms went up and I stretched. A yawn escaped my mouth. “Ready to talk” he looked at me with sternness. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “We have to be more carefully” my eyes stared into the big black star-filled skyline. “Someone asked about us, whether there was something. But we are just a good working team, there is nothing to tell.” Vegeta looked earnestly at the starry sky in front of us "who?" he asked. ” Who did you think”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	15. Puzzle Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lilly

I was cuddled up against Trunks on the couch. He had his arm around me. We had a big bowl of popcorn and a movie on. His parents were away tonight, a big inventor's ball. Master was so not into it but Bulma got him into a fancy suit anyway. Much to the amusement of Trunks and Bulla thought her daddy was the most handsome man on earth. The way Bulla looked at her dad, I never saw my own dad like that. He was in his lab muttering about what was wrong this time. But tonight we had a night alone at home. For the past three days we had our times in the evening alone in our bedroom. Now we were sitting openly on the couch. He gave me a kiss on my crown. I looked at him and kissed him gently on the mouth. The popcorn fell to the floor, but we ignored it. 

We didn't get anything from the movie, not even that his parents were coming home by the way. Suddenly we heard a loud cough behind us. It was Vegeta "oh what is it Vegeta" Bulma came and put a hand on his shoulder, and then she saw us. "Come dear, I think we are disturbing something" and she pulled Vegeta along without saying anything to us. Trunks started laughing, what had just happened? Later Trunks explained that this was the way to give us some room.

That night he walked me to the bedroom. He threw his arms around me and looked at me "You're really cute, did I say that once?" I burst out laughing; he had only said it a few times today. My head shook no anyway, I stood on my toes to give it a kiss, and he answered it. "Sleep tight handsome." "Sleep well babe."

POV Trunks

The next morning I was sitting at the breakfast table, Bulla was there too and was playing with Vixy. "You had a nice night Trunks?" mom winked and for a moment I didn't know what to say. "Was the movie fun, brother?" my sister looked at me very innocently. "It was a really fun movie, but you were too young for it." My mom started laughing. Vixy flew away and my sister dashed after her. "But uh son, how long has that from yesterday been going on". But before I could say anything she continued "you guys are really cute together. 18 and I were already talking about it during Bulla`s party. How you looked at each other". I rolled my eyes "Mom, please" and I grabbed my bag. But stopped for a moment "now four days, so don`t throw in your mom gossip group yet ok". My mom just laughed, it was already too late I guess. 

On the way to school I saw Lilly in her well-known spot. I glared at her, when she saw me she made a cartwheel and stood right next to me. "Have fun today handsome" She wanted to give me a kiss on the cheek but I turned my head and a kiss on the lips followed "see you this afternoon babe". Then I saw not only my father but also Whis and that god Beerus behind by the tree. And Beerus gave me the sign with his hand that he was watching me. I better not mess this up; her best friend is the god of destruction.

I was at school and I saw my buddy walk up. "And what is it like to be a boy with a girlfriend?" he asked loud enough for everyone including Lou-Lou to hear. All I could do was smile. "So you're with her now?" a high-pitched voice behind me. "Yes and she kisses better than you" came out in a snap. A very angry girl walked away, Goten laughing all the way. I was especially fed up with her, I couldn't be nice anymore. 

A few hours later I was in history class when we heard something fly over. Alarms went off in the city. I ran up and to the roof there I saw Goten already. We looked at each other, this was not good. "Was that a space ship?" he asked. And then we heard someone land behind us "Lilly!" She looked anxious "I think I know that ship, he dares to come here despite everything?" "Who?" asked Goten. "Father" she replied. "We can go, you stay here" but she shook no. She looked across the city in the direction where the ship had flown. "This is my fight." 

POV Lilly

The three of us flew towards the ship, meanwhile Krillin joined us. When we arrived Piccolo was already waiting. The ship was still closed. "This is not father's ship, but it is the same class type. He must have been sent here because of me". Piccolo looked at me, and who exactly is your father?" he asked. After a deep sigh, I was able to explain that my father had the stamp of brilliant but deranged doctor. It was very quiet around the ship. "I'll go over, see if I can lure them out." Trunks wanted to stop me but Piccolo stopped him.

I landed in front of the ship "Hello, anyone in the ship?" Slowly the door opened. A huge figure walked out. I took a few steps backwards. "Hello puppet" Captain Ippan. He was one of the leaders of a group of mercenaries. "What are you doing here" I asked as innocently as possible but I couldn't help but stand defensively. He started laughing loudly "We've come to pick you up puppet, your father misses you very much". "He missed me so much why did he didn't come himself" and I raised an eyebrow. “Puppet you know how busy your father is. But out of love we will come all the way to this planet". The man had black hair straight back and a dirty smile on his face. "He was just scared, you guys were hired. He doesn't dare come here himself". I took steps backwards as he walked towards me. "And why wouldn't he dare puppet?" I looked at him with a small triumphant grin "Because of Vegeta of course". The man looked at me with a startled expression.

"That idiot has been dead for a long time, I think on a planet Namek or something" the captain began to say. "Then why am I getting personal training from the prince of the Saiyans?" The captain got tired of talking and attacked me. I was able to jump aside. He flew at me again it I blocked him with an energy shield. "Did you only learn to jump away or also fight?" At that moment I fired a big ki blast at him. He blocked it and went backwards a bit. He had a wicked smile "come on puppet" and we attacked each other at the same time. Kicks, punches, blocks and shots. It was pretty evenly matched. But then from another angle I was shot away, out of the corner of my eye I saw one of his soldiers Hohei.

I landed on the ground and pounded a fist in anger. "That was low Hohei, even for you" I shouted. "Oh our girl has got claws now, we'd better watch out" the men started laughing. "Bring it on, I'll eat you raw”. The men stormed towards me but I was surrounded in no time. "Where is your big mouth now darling" laughed Hohei. "She did get a big mouth" responded Ippan. At that moment I grabbed the handle and released my whip with a pirouette. The men were knocked backwards. The men attacked and dodged my whip. Fortunately, I was able to block them with an energy wall. I dashed backwards and then I saw five other soldiers coming out of the ship. The moment they attacked me Trunks, Goten, Krillin and Piccolo were standing in front of me. "That's not very nice with all of you against one" remarked Trunks. "I want to play along too" joked Goten. Krillin was getting ready for an attack. "Guys this is not a game" commented Piccolo.

We attacked them at once. Krillin against a soldier of his own height named Shoti. Piccolo directly attacked the leader Ippan. Goten and Trunks attacked other foot soldiers and Hohei and his personal servant soldier ran at me. I blocked them and I jumped away after that. I flew into the air and fired ki shots at them. The servant soldier blocked while Hohei came up behind me to fire some. With my whip I was able to deflect it. "That's a handy little thing honey" said Hohei pointing at my whip. I flicked my whip at him and it came around his neck. I threw more power through it and the man was electrified. I didn't realize that his manservant and Shoti that escaped from Krillin attack came up beside me on the side and fired a ki shot from close range. I ended up on the ground. This freed Hohei from the whip and the three fired a ki blast at me but I was not hit. Someone was standing in front of me, and from the smoke I saw Master.

"Hohei still a simple soldier?" Vegeta had an amusing smile on his face. "What are you doing on our earth?" Goku had grabbed two soldiers Trunks and Goten were fighting by their necks and dropped them to the ground. Ippan began to speak "We have orders to get the girl. Don't get in our way Vegeta." Vegeta turned around and pointed at me "This girl?" Ippan looked at Vegeta angrily and puzzled. "Yes which other girl, monkey" he shouted. "This girl, is my apprentice. So you guys have to pass me first" Vegeta held out a hand and helped me up. From a distance I saw my god friend watching, he looked concentrated.

Ippan began to attack Vegeta and Hohei me. With our backs to each other we were able to fight them off easily; this was the first time we fought together. But he knew my techniques and attacks well enough. Then we heard a loud voice "Stop" it came from the ship entrance. I saw a hologram start up. I looked better at it but I didn’t need to see the face. “Father? “ at that moment when everything became clearer I heart Vegeta in the angriest voice ever “Romero!” I looked in total shock from my father’s hologram and Vegeta. Then Vegeta looked at me “This man is your father?” I was staring at him in confusion. “His name is not Romero bu-but it is Willbert R Hara” I said will my voice was dying. Still looking at me “And for what does the R stand for?” I looked at my father who was looking with an evil smile directly at Vegeta.

“Don’t you think she is just perfect Vegeta? She had some of her mother’s wild trades but with a little bit of drugs she was just the perfect little girl”. Vegeta couldn’t speak; he was looking in a shock towards my father. I felt so angry “Can you tell me now what my origin is. Or are you just going to blind me again for asking”. My father looked at me, if you come home my little girl then I am going to tell you everything about your mother. But your new friend is not welcome”. Vegeta got his voice back “I will go with her for answers and after that you are going to die.” I heard a wild laugh from the hologram “If you come here, I will kill her again. This time for good”. Vegeta and I looked at each other in shock. “Vino is alive there with you?” he screamed asking but my father just waved and said “see you soon baby girl” and he was gone. 

Vegeta turned super Sayian en commanded the ship or everybody dies. But Goku stopped him. “Vegeta we got a ship, let them go without their bounty”. Trunks put his arms around me, I was so confused, my mother was alive. The soldiers crawled back in there ship. The ship took off. But then there was a big explosion. Everybody looked at Vegeta, Vegeta looked at Beerus who was pointing at the ship. “Hey they hurt Lil. Nobody hurts my Lilly”. He was scary but the best friend I had. I flew to B and give him a hug. He hugged me back I whispered “thanks B”. But then “Lilly, lets prep a ship. We are going to get your mother” Vegeta yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	16. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Prince Vegeta 

After landing the ship I wanted to punch someone. That person was gone quickly, under the protection of Dodoria. Zarbon waited for us and walked with the captains to report to Frieza. Of course he was not happy, it took too long, too much had been destroyed so the doctor had not collected enough plants and of course we were incompetent fighters. Fortunately, we did get paid. But less than we hoped. Cheap Lizard. Fortunately, we had stuffed ourselves with a feast during the assignment. This was something we all kept out of the record.

On the way to our living quarters, I passed the research center. I saw through the window two shining green eyes with a dirty smile. I felt a rage run through my veins, my hands became fists. My route had to take a detour, past the training room. I needed to blow off steam. That snake with his scary smile and his obsession with Vino. How did he just now have to do important research? He didn't deserve the light of day; he was better off serving his life as a punching bag. 

POV Romero 

That terrible prince, I have to get him out of the picture. He has her under control. He must not pretend that she is his. I must make a plan to get him off my get-Vino-plan. Perhaps I can betray him to Dodoria, that he attacks me. But then I run the risk of him punishing Vino too. No, I must be clever. I have to make a plan that I will get him out of the way secretly and Vino will remain unharmed. Nothing must happen to my precious girl. I've seen her smile, she's beautiful.

POV Lady Vino 

He is not back yet, I saw other captains walking, but where is he. “Hey I am out, be right back” and I walked out the door. Where can he be, I hope he didn’t stay behind at Frieza. But I could feel his energy if I wanted to. I closed my eyes; yes I know where he is, at the gym?! When I walked over there I crossed pads with Zarbon. He smiled at me “Good day my lady” as he made a little bow, I did the same “Lord Zarbon”. “Off to the train room lady?” he had a smile on his face. “Yes the prince has our payment, and we need food. You know, a hungry Saiyan is the worst”. He started to laugh very hard and shook his head. “I can only imagine” we bowed again and walked further. 

Arriving at the training room, I saw a worked up prince. Leaning against the door opening, I looked at my warrior love. Seven months ago my life was so different. A dull life as a personal lady of a Princess. Every day I hoped for an attack or at least some action. And then he came, I remember how puzzled he looked after the first kiss on his cheek. He may not be the charming prince every girl dreams of. But he is my prince. I can't imagine any other man beside me. Not on the battlefield or in bed.   
"Will you join me or stay there dreaming my lady" I woke up from my daydream. "Sorry I guess I'm still a little worn out from the assignment" I smiled at him. "Maybe you better rest then" he stopped his exercises for a moment. "I guess I better make some food for two maybe three hungry men first". "Ok, if you put it that way. I'll come with you". Our eyes met each other and as he walked by he slapped my butt. Angry and also surprised I turned around "What?" and I attacked him, he dodged me. "Come on, you're faster than this". I chased after him, each time trying to hit him. Then I stood still, he was five meters away from me. The moment I attacked him again and he jumped away again I had made a wall of energy behind him. He crashed into it and fell to the ground. I jumped on top of him. A victory smile on my face, but he didn't give in yet. He grabbed my hips and pushed me aside. I fell to the ground myself, the roles reversed. "Gotcha."

POV Prince Vegeta

I was standing under the shower, I felt the warm water run over my body. I felt a bit better, after toying with Vino a bit. I heard the bathroom door. "The shower is occupied" I shouted. "I know that" said an amused female voice. "I just wanted to grab your towel away, for your stunt earlier" followed by a giggle. I grabbed a wrist through the opening of the shower curtain. With a little tug, Vino joined me in the small shower stall. She came close to me. "Your clothes are getting wet" I remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Hmmm maybe they should be taken off then”. Our lips found each other. I couldn't wait for her to get those pesky clothes off. So I ripped them off, something that excited her. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. Her lips strayed to my neck her hands slid down my shoulders over my muscular body. It was a very hot shower. 

After the shower we had dinner, the four of us were joking and Nappa just had to kill the mood by bringing up Romero. After diner, there was a messenger by the door. An order, tomorrow we have to go to planet Yokunai. A total destruction order. The boys were exited, and I have to say, I am also up for a total destruction mission. Nothing is more thrilling than let everything go and swallowed up in all the chaos. Tomorrow morning we prepare and leave. Now we rest. 

The next morning I woke up, I felt a body next to me. We fall asleep together. That was something that never happened before. She was still asleep; I just laid still and stare. In the morning her hair was always a bit wild like that one of a full blood Saiyan. She woke up and looked a bit baffled. “Good morning” with still a sleepy smile on her face she kissed my cheek. We sit up straight and looked around “were my clothes?” she asked. I stretched "In five minutes I'll help you look ok". My hand I put on her neck and she looked at me. "Just five minutes?" our lips found each other a small moan escaped her lips when my hand was starting to wonder at her inner thigh. She kissed my neck but I easily got her in complete trans of pleasure. After that she took my finger in her mouth and had a grin on her face. I couldn't wait, I wanted her now. I pushed her on the bed we became one. 

At breakfast another messenger came. More information over the total destruction order. Information over the teams and thinks we need to know over the planet. “Why is the creep on the team list again?” my day started out so great and I was looking forward the execute the order. “I have a bad feeling about today” Vino had a concern look on her face. “It will be ok my lady” Raditz winked at her, Nappa was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	17. The voyage and old faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Trunks

We all arrived at our house. My mother came running in. "What the hell happened." Father looked angry, is there a ship ready he asked directly. She nodded and he turned to Lilly "Are you ready?" Lilly was determined, but suddenly she began to worry I saw it on her face. "If you come with me, he will kill my mother." Father was clearly at a crossroads. "I'm coming with you on that ship that creep has already taken away too damn much. He must be punished". Lilly was clearly slightly panicked. "Look I'll stay on the ship, when you have your mother give a signal and I'll come. Ok?" She nodded yes. And they flew away, I flew after them "Lilly" I called out. 

Just before the entrance she stopped for a moment she turned around. "Trunks I have to do this" she had tears in her eyes. I grabbed her face "I know that babe, and if you're safe with anyone it's my dad. Shouldn't I really come with you?" She shook no. The less people the better. Vixy came and sat on Lilly`s shoulder. Lilly lifted her off her shoulder "Vixy, go with Trunks. Bulla needs you now that her daddy is not around for a bit ok?” The little dragon crawled onto my shoulders. I pressed a kiss to her lips. She walked into the ship. My father was waiting for her. He gave me a nod, she was safe with him.

Back with the rest I gave Vixy to Bulla "take good care of her Bulla". They ran off together. "Okay so as I understand it correctly Vegeta and Lilly are now on a ship and going to a planet of the Frieza-force where Lilly`s father lives. And if there is also Lilly`s mother who Vegeta also knows?" Piccolo tried to explain as best he could. But my mother was very angry and worried. She turned to Beerus, can`t you just take your god powers there and fix this?” "Unfortunately I may use my total destruction powers for simple living problems." With that he was suddenly gone, no idea where. "Mom, does Dad ever talk about anyone called Vino?" I asked. My mom looked at me "She was someone on his team from the Frieza force, that's all I know". The conversation between my father and that hologram guy played in my head. Dad asked Lilly`s father “Vino is alive there with you?” and he was so shocked and I never saw him angry like this. My mother looked so worried. Then we saw a ship flying into the sky.

POV Lilly 

Just before we finished the ship, Beerus came in. "Hey little Lil." I looked at my friend "You almost forgot this" he dropped the handle of my whip into my hand. Through all the chaos I had lost it. I hugged him "If I didn't have you, I really wouldn't be anywhere B". I took a step back and B grabbed something from his pocket. It was some kind of gold collar with a sapphire stone. He put it on me "Lil listen, I'm not allowed to intervene. But if there is no way out call my name. I'll give you this; it's a kind of emergency button. But I will be there as a god and I will do my duty as one". He looked at me seriously. I gave him another tickle behind his ear. Vegeta called me to the cockpit. "See you soon B" and Beerus was gone. I sat down next to Vegeta. 

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "My son can't afford that" I began to laugh "If one of your best friends is a god and wants to be there for you in his own way." Vegeta shook his head. He entered the coordinates of planet #213 a computer tuned followed "Expected arrival time in 52 hours". I looked surprised but not surprised. "My pod was a lot slower than that". Vegeta laughed, "of course this ship was made by my brilliant wife". He was always so proud of his wife, they are so different and so the same sometimes. I wondered what it would be like to have two parents like them. I only had a distant evil father. And maybe a mother, on to #213

We took off; we sat next to each other in the cockpit. I watched the starry sky form around us. It was beautiful there, but I had uneasy feeling. I so didn't want to go back, I was so glad to be out of there. I was slowly getting a life on earth. For the first time I was happy. But he had my mother, I remembered a picture of a beautiful woman but so sad. "Vegeta, what did my mother look like?" Vegeta looked at me and sighed deeply. "She was a lady" was his answer.

POV Vegeta

I gave Lilly a quick course on the ship. Flying, basic use and of course landing. I was not allowed in the cockpit or actually in the ship when we landed. She had to signal when she found Vino. We had to proceed with caution. Luckily we had little ear pieces for communication. She took everything in quickly "Now go to sleep, I'll fly for a bit" she went to the back and looked for a place to sleep. Slowly my thoughts drifted to Vino, my Vino. She was still alive and I had declared her dead. Had I missed something? Her last moments played in my mind. I missed something, but what!

"Vegeta are you there" I heard Bulma through the radio. "Bulma, I'm here" I replied. "How's the flight going?" I heard her act big, I heard it in her voice. "All quiet here" I responded. "Oh Bulma, don't worry. We'll be back in one piece. I promise". I could already hear her eyes rolling "I will do if I were you". I chuckled "Oh and Bulma" it was silent for a moment. "Yes Vegeta, I know" she replied. "As long as you never forget that" I didn't have to tell my wife that I loved her, she knew. "Vegeta?" I heard. "Yes, I know. Give a hug to Bulla and tell Trunks his girl is safe". The radio crackled for a moment "Will do, see you soon".

About an hour or two later, Lilly walked into the cockpit. "Do you need me to fly for a while?" she looked at me still a little drowsy. "You get your rest," I looked at her, the more I looked the more I saw Vino. The eyes were already obvious, but also the nose and when she was angry she could look stern. "What?" she asked amused. I shook my head "don't you remember anything about your mother at all? Or are there perhaps prisoners or cells where people are kept?" I saw her thinking but her eyes became desperate because she couldn't find the answer. "We will find her" I promised. 

POV Trunks 

They were now fifty hours on the way. We have been in radio contact and they will arrive in two hours. Goten and I were sitting by the radio. "Kids, don't you want to follow what's going to happen?" We saw the angel standing there. Goten and I shared a look of confusion. We walked out with him. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Krillin, 18 and Goku had arrived. Lilly`s god friend Beerus was sitting quietly on a lounge chair drinking a cocktail. Fortuneteller Baba sat ready with her ball. "Oh we can watch live, how clever" and sat down close to the ball, Goten threw me a Coke. "Sigh but we don't even know who this Vino is or if she's really there" my mom looked worried. Then Whis got an idea "Wait I'll be right back" and cheerfully said goodbye.

Five minutes later, Whis appeared again. "Ok, she is not dead, and I have two men who can tell me more about Vino.” And behind Whis appeared two large individuals. One man was very tall, bald head, small mustache and looked very angry. The other man was also tall but not as tall as the other, had extremely long and long hair. The men looked around a bit puzzled. Piccolo looked sternly at the big man "Nappa". Goku looked surprised at the other "Raditz?" The two Saiyans looked at the company they had come into. "What kind of joke is this" asked Nappa the big one. "Explain Kakarot" and the man with the long hair looked at Goku. Then mom came and stood in front of them "Do you know Vino?" Raditz looked startled and Nappa only got angrier.

They took too long to answer "Talk" I stood up, my girlfriend was on her way and I didn't know where she was going. I stood up next to my mother with my arms crossed. Nappa spit on the ground "We don't say anything". But Raditz looked at us, his expressions even softened a little. "Vino was our crewmate, years ago". Nappa started to laugh "Oh Raditz are you still sad that your little lady friend is dead". Raditz looked angrily at Nappa "she was your niece, how can you laugh about this. Nappa shook his head "I never asked for that. She was a burden on us, the fun started when she was out of the game". Raditz formed a fist, he was getting angry. "But she's not dead, is she Whis" I and everyone looked at Whis. Whis had lain down next to Beerus and also already had a cocktail in hand "no she's not in the afterlife".

POV Lilly 

There it was planet #213 from the original residents there were a handful left including my father. The planet was pretty much destroyed. All resources had been drained, it was gray, dark and the weather was always terrible. At one time it had been a beautiful planet, but over fifty years ago destruction had taken place. And it had fallen into the hands of Frieza. Vegeta went over the plan one more time. He went to the back. He brought his ki to almost zero. I landed the ship as it was explained to me. It was tricky, but it worked out fairly well. Time to face my demon. I walked to the door of the large lab. I saw soldiers on the roof. A big explosion followed and the ship blew up. Vegeta! The door opened, my father walked out "my sweet little girl" and wanted to hug me. I took a step back; I had tears in my eyes. Stay away from me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	18. Total destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lady Vino 

We had the planet Yokunai in our site. It was a small planet; the inhabitants were strong because of their good weapons. The weather on the whole planet was rainy with many thunderstorm flows. There were not many teams but the ones that were present were strong. We did work together many times. Everyone had their own distinct role. The planet did not have much space to land due to its many mountains and seas. We had three ships. We were forced to land further away from each other. The plans were taken over speakers. I didn't have a good feeling about today. The men tried to ease my mind.

The doors of the ship opened. The wind blew in, past my face. Cold stung my skin. We could already hear gun fire. I had to concentrate. My task was simple, destroy the planet. Leave nothing alive, leave nothing intact. These were not my missions. They went against my feelings. But I had said I would follow my prince to the end of the universe in every battle. And I did. My place was beside him. And so we flew into the air, heading for the first city for complete destruction,

Arriving at our first city we were met by an army. They indeed had strong weapons. But we were also strong. With an energy wall we could often deflect many bullets. We flew right into the middle of the army. We started shooting; a man came up behind me with a grenade. Another thought he could hold me down. But just before the grenade went off I got loose and flew up. A failed suicide action. Unfortunately, the explosion was strong enough to blow me away a bit though. I landed on the ground and a soldier started shooting at me. I bounced the bullets off and the shooting stopped. Vegeta had literally turned this man’s head. With a wicked smile he looked at me, enjoying the chaos. We then stood next to each other and shot together towards a large tank. Boom! Away was the tank.

Through our scouts a message came from another team there was a secret military base found with weapons and ammunition. They were arming an army robots to send at us. Apparently they were extremely strong with almost impenetrable armor. "A challenge then" called Vegeta through his scouter "send the coordinates". We just had to finish up here. We kept shooting. And flew once again between the new groups of soldiers. They kept coming. They also had strong weapons. One even managed to graze my cheek. Angry, I fired a huge ki beam. A big explosion followed. I was fed up with this planet, it was wet and cold. 

Fifteen minutes later we joined the coordinators of the other team. It was a base between two large rocks and on either side were large waterfalls. It was certainly well hidden, wondering how they had found it. "We can lure them out then you make sure there are four Ozaru waiting for them" one of the captains plant it out, everyone nodded. Nappa was already making a power ball. The other team went to the side and got ready for the raid. We ran to the middle between the two big rocks to get as big a play area as possible. Then I felt something behind me, a sharp pain. I went down, climbed back to my feet and turned around. There! my tail was on the ground. I looked back at my men but they were already transforming. There was no time to dwell on the pain or panic "I'm going to help the others" I'll see you on the victory side I winked. I still heard my name but due to explosions of robots storming out I couldn't answer.

Inside the building I didn't see the men anywhere, there were some small groups of robots running outside but other than that I didn't see anything. Everything was full of smoke. It hit my lungs, I could hardly breathe. Then I saw a figure emerge from the smoke. It had cold green eyes, there were lightning flashes. “Stay away from me, I will kill you!” I attacked. 

POV Prince Vegeta 

After my transformation, I always feel as strong as can be. These robots don't stand a chance; I will crush them to pieces with my feet. There are three of us, something happened to Vino. Something with her tail. She ran inside. I have to destroy everything so I can find out. Some robots flew into the air and I grabbed them and smashed them. Stupid robots, there bullets sting. There's a lot of noise in there, in the bunker, there were fewer robots than we thought. The expectation was a complete army, this was nothing and we could have easily handled it in our own form. More noise, it sounds like explosions coming from the bunker. Followed by big explosions and we too in our Ozaru form were almost blown away. The two big rocks collapsed against each other and fell down and smoke came out of the bunker. "VINO!"

The power ball was shot to pieces by Raditz, he too looked startled at the collapsed rocks with bunker between them. Water game crashing down from where the waterfalls came. As I went back to my normal form I used my still large Ozaru form to throw large rocks to the side. In my normal form I continued. I shot stones to pieces, dug up all sorts of things. Pieces of robot, other members of the Frieza force, all dead. She must have gotten away, she's still alive, it must be. I kept digging. "Vino, VINO" my voice became husky. A lot of smoke was still coming out and then I heard Nappa he threw a big rock aside and there she was. He had her in his arm "Vino!" But her body hung completely limp she was as white as her hair. A sense of panic took over me. I took her over and cradled her in my arms. “I got you, Vino! Wake up, Vino wake up please!” I tried to wake her up, I pressed her body against me “You cannot die, not like this. Not now, please wake up, babe.” I felt tears filling in my eyes, I grabbed her face and pushed it to mine I whisperd “please, Vino I love you. Don’t die” As if a punch came in my stomach, I had no more air in my lungs. My brain didn't work anymore. With a fast move I was standing up and I pushed her back in Nappa's arms. He knew he had to take her to the ship. It all went black.

The ship took off; I looked at her lifeless body on a stretcher. I saw scratches and wounds. Nothing was left of the planet behind us, I went on a rampage and everything was destroyed. Even some of our own forces. They were in my way, they couldn't bring Vino back. If caring for someone hurts this much as they die I never want to feel any of this again. She was my first and last. She was my weakness, but her death will be my strength. I will never let anyone close again that was the lesson she learned me. I will fight and I will become stronger. No person is ever going to weaken me like she when she died. I kneeled at her lifeless body one more time. A kiss on her cheek and I turned around. Bye my lady. 

Back at our home base planet the captains of the teams that were left had to report. Nappa carried a lifeless body covered in a blanket inside. I walked the other way, a protected emotionless wall around me. No one must see this grief; this was my secret pain to bear. Later at Frieza's, I brought my report as emotionless as I could; I stood up straight, blocking my tears and looking straight ahead. When the words about Vino`s death followed I saw a glimpse of sorrow from Zarbon. He cared about her too. Like many others. But this was the weakness that must never happen again, never again this pain. I will become the strongest in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	19. Back from the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lilly 

We walked into the laboratory, it was cold. I was worried about my master. But I softly heard some ticking sound over my ear piece. I could have dressed a little warmer I thought to myself. But I was wearing my standard high lace-up boots a short skirt a shirt and jacket with the Capsule Corporation logo. With the collar turned up so my necklace couldn't be seen. I had quickly become accustomed to the milder weather on Earth. I walked silently behind my father. The walls were discolored white, the floor was dark green. There were filing cabinets and junk everywhere. It just made me feel dirty. I longed for my home with the Brief family. "Where is Vixy?" my father asked suddenly. "She stayed on earth; I thought that was the smart thing to do." "But then you'll never see her again. You won't get out of here. You know that huh". I got goose bumps.

Two large doors of his lab opened, it was even colder there. I shivered for a moment. "Come my girl" and I followed my father. I hadn't been in his lab in so long. Prepared for anything I looked around. The feelings of fear and anxiety ran through me. The idea that he could do something at any moment, like that gas from over a month ago. Wasn't it longer? It felt like a year. So much had happened. Trunks! His face just popped up. I have to go on, I have to go back. 

"So girl, you want to get to know your mother?" my father had a scary expression on his face. I didn't know him like that. As if a monster had awakened in him. "Where is she?" I asked determinedly. "Back here" he rubbed a strange sliding door; I used to think that was just lab stuff behind it. "The woman I saw in the binder on the picture was that mom?" The question suddenly came to mind, I had to know. My dad petted the door. "Oh my beautiful Vino, she was extra pretty when she was pregnant with you. But no matter what I did she wasn't going to be happy. I gave her everything. She had her own room; she didn't have to fight next to those Saiyans anymore. She was a lady, she shouldn't be fighting. But she didn't love me, she still loved her prince. That's why I wanted a little lady, a little Vino of my own. One who would love me and not a prince" He continued to stare at the door.

POV Trunks

We looked through Baba`s ball we saw her father and we heard the explanation. "That creep! But how? She was dead. Nappa! She was dead, you carried her in" a confused Raditz looked at his old teammate. Nappa knew more, I could see it in his face. He had an annoyed victory smile on his face. He spit on the ground again. "Was she really dead Raditz?" Nappa looked at Raditz straight on. Everyone looked at Nappa in surprise. "Do you really think she wouldn't have survived that explosion? It was the ultimate cover for our plan". The large Sayian began to walk toward the group. Raditz couldn't say anything from shock. "Tell us more" I snarled at Nappa. He looked at me, "you look familiar, who are you?" "Talk" I hissed.

"Fine, I had a deal with Romero. He wanted Vino and I wanted to get rid of her. He had a whole army of robots underground. They would all attack our prince if she didn't surrender herself. Three guesses why she just lost her tail that day". Raditz flew at him but the big Saiyan was too strong and knocked him away. Then Nappa flew at Raditz but then Goku got in the way "You were telling Nappa" as Goku grabbed his wrist and pushed him away. I gave Raditz a hand but he slapped it away. He did say something like thank you, very quiet. "I lifted the rock under which Vino lay, but before I called our great prince I injected a medicine directly into her heart given by the doctor. She seemed dead to everyone, but she was still there. The prince was so heartbroken it was beautiful".

Everyone stood still, amazed, listening to the ultimate betrayal story. "She was your niece, she was our lady and she was Vegeta`s girl" Raditz balled his fists and wanted to attack again. Nappa jumped back a bit "You are not strong enough, you never were Raditz". I was quick enough to get behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Nappa turned around "you little maggot, who are you". I gave him a punch in the stomach "My name is Trunks, son of that great prince Vegeta" Nappa started laughing "What a mockery, you are not worthy of being a Sayian". At that moment I became super Sayian, and kicked him across the field. He was removed from this dimension by an angel. 

POV Lilly

I looked hypnotized at the weird door. I wasn't paying attention, my father was too fast. An injection into my neck. I felt myself getting weaker. My body sank to the floor "What was that" I gasped. "Oh it's just to weaken you for a moment, I can see you've gotten stronger. And you don't want to hurt your poor dad if I show you this" my father looked at me coldly. He pressed a code and two doors slid open. I saw her, she was lying there my mother. Her white hair in a perfect braid. She was wearing a beautiful dress. She had a small scar on her cheek. She was on meters, pumps and an IV. I saw a heart rate meter, but when I looked closer I saw a small unhealed spot in her temple. "What is this?"

With all the strength I had in me I raised up, no way I was going to let a drug stop me. I brought my power life up with great effort. I have to leave here; my mother has to leave here. Where was Vegeta? I was alone; I've been a weakling for too long. Never again! I blasted some machines to pieces around me. Weakened or not, he will pay for this. At that moment, hired soldiers came in. I stopped them with an energy shield. My father slammed the doors of mother's hospital cage shut. On two sides of me were soldiers. They attacked me but jumped aside, I had to lure them away from mother if I want to fight and so I shot a hole in the wall with a ki blast. That's how I attracted them outside.

My body fell to the ground, damn drugs. The soldiers attacked me but they were beaten away. Vegeta was standing next to me, helping me up. "Did you find Vino?" he asked. Yes I nodded. "She is inside with my father, he has her in a coma. We need to find a ship". At that moment more soldiers arrived. We stood back to back. Blasting them away, we flew into the air and fought them off us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father driving away mother's iron cage. I flew towards it but at that moment I was hit by a shot directly in my chest. I crashed down next to my mother's hospital cage. My air was halved, full of drugs and with a pneumothorax I didn't have much strength left but still came up. I grabbed my father but he quickly managed to overpower me. "Vegeta, you'd better stop. Which of these two should I finish first" my father went mental. 

Vegeta stood opposite my father. "Let them go Romero!" "Shoot him master, please take mama away" I cried. "Master? You call him master? What is it with you damn women and Saiyans. Why can't you love me" First my father shot my mother's cage. "Vegeta, shoot now" I shouted. "I was going to get you home in one piece. I promised" he shouted back. "Oh try and get this back in one piece" I felt a sharp pain through my stomach and I collapsed. My father flew to my mother and I was caught by Vegeta. I had a large wound in my abdomen, he was holding it closed with one hand. "You monster!" shouted Vegeta to my father. Meanwhile father had pulled my mother out of her cage and used it as a shield against him. "Vegeta let go of me, he's got mom." My master shook his head "no then you will die". We were surrounded by soldiers. If he let me go, I will die. If he held me, he can die protecting me. I saw the pain in his eyes. I thought of Trunks, his family, my friends and Beerus! B`s necklace, I put my hand against the sapphire stone "Beerus" my voice died away.

My eyes were closing. Everything became blurry around me. Voices went into slow motion. I felt a wave of warmth pass through me. My strength came back I was lying alone on the ground, I jumped up and flew at my mother, my father was in between us but I had grapt her wrist. I looked angrily my father and then I heard him! Beerus! He was standing next to Vegeta. "Whis, take them away. This planet has had its day. Little Lil doesn't need to see this". I could just barely see Master and B with their backs to each other holding up their hands and releasing a blast. A big white flash followed, we were in a field next to Capsule Corporation, and I saw the building. I looked angrily at my father and let go of my mother and punched him in the face and flew at him. 

POV Lady Vino 

"My lady, please wake up now." I heard a voice, I slowly saw the world around me. My hands in beautiful green grass. I felt wind through my hair, real air in my lungs. I looked sideways and saw a tall light blue man with a strange circle around his neck. White hair in a crazy quiff and he was holding a staff. I shook my head "Am I dead" I asked. "Yes and no" said the voice. "Your body was beyond saving, I gave you a temporary boost. You can think of it as extra bonus time. My lady, you have thirty minutes". Then I heard a woman's voice "are you Vino?" When I looked up I saw a blue haired woman, she looked at me full of emotion. "Yes" I stood up straight. She started pointing "then you are Lilly`s mother?" Lilly, that`s what I called my baby. She was so tiny when I held her. I tried to run away. That creep shot me in my temple while I had my Lilly in my arms. I followed her finger to where she pointed. My daughter! And she was fighting that creep.

In an instant I was hanging in the air between my daughter and the man who had destroyed my life. I grabbed his wrist the moment he lashed out at Lilly. Stunned and scared, the doctor looked at me. Without thinking I snapped his wrist and he cried out in pain. "Did you attack my Lilly just now?" it was a rhetorical question. He looked at me in bewilderment. "Lilly leave us alone" I commanded. She wanted to go against me but I cut her off. I couldn't look at her, not now that I was as angry as I was now. The creep looked at my girl "better listen to your mommy daughter". He wanted to shoot something at her but I was too quick and knocked it away, then I felt her energy slowly distancing herself.

It was time for my revenge, I gave him a kick in the stomach and he flew away. But I was quick enough to shoot him again from his back into the ground. With all the strength I had I landed on his back. He shot electrical energy around him. I blocked it with an energy shield. I ran around him and I hit him away in a blast. He rolled on the grass and I kicked him into the air. I flew harder and I ended up above him, I had gotten some long nails and I clawed his back open causing a shot of pain to fly through him. He turned around and shot some lightning at me. I blocked him and we flew at each other. He managed to land a punch on the corner of my mouth. I spit some blood to the ground.

Softly I did hear some voices in the back ground. I ignored them. Another voice. I was blinded by rage, this man had to die. This man had caused so much pain. But then I heard his voice "Stand down my lady". Startled I looked back and I saw him, after all these years I saw my prince. I didn't realize that doctor creep was attacking my again. And before I could blink Vegeta was standing between me and Romero. He grabbed creep's other wrist and broke it too. He fell to the ground in pain. Tears in my eyes I looked at my prince. "Ve-Vegeta?" he looked at me playfully. "My lady" his voice felt like home, finally. 

"Why did you stop me?" I wiped away my tears. "I know he hurt you extremely, I can't even imagine what he did. But there is only one person who gets to decide his fate". At first I didn't understand him, and then I looked back. I saw my sweet little Lilly; she was standing close to a blue haired boy and next to a catlike person. She looked scared and angry at the same time. "Lilly, come" commanded Vegeta. I saw my daughter, she was walking straight up, she was a real teenager but also a lady. I felt more proud than ever. I could only stare at her. She came to stand between me and Vegeta. She was looking straight at Romero. "Please Lilly, I'm your daddy. You're not going to hurt your daddy are you?" begged Romero. I saw tears in her eyes "You may be my Father, but you are definitely not my dad. One thing Vegeta taught me is that a dad puts his children first and always protects them. Accepts them as they are and does everything for them. You are far from being a dad". 

She grabbed something from her belt and out came a kind of snake of electric energy. It was a whip, She flicked the whip backwards and forwards. It came to be wrapped around his neck. Tears in her eyes, her hand trembled. The electrical energy, she had from her father. It was frightening and looked so powerful. She had all the control. More lightning shot through the whip through his body. I heard Romero scream in pain. Tears ran down my little girl's cheeks. Her hand was shaking violently. Worried, I looked at Vegeta, he was thinking the same thing. At the same time we put our hands on her shoulder. "You've never taken a life before?" I asked softly. She shook no. My other hand pressed down the hand that held the whip. The energy dissipated and Romero was relieved of the painful current shots. "You don't have to do this, girl" she looked at me with big golden eyes. "But mama, what he did. He doesn't deserve to live. He, he is" She started to rattle in slight panic. "Shh, it's okay. Taking a life marks you for life. I remember my first one, it's going to hunt you down. Walk away, to that boy over there. Vegeta and I have enough blood on our hands. This is not your burden to bear". I heard my prince call out a name "Trunks, get Lilly" And that blue haired boy was standing next to us in a second "come sweety, come".

They were gone, I looked at my prince " Sweetie? She has a boyfriend now?" Vegeta had a smirk on his face "Yes it's still very new. But my son is being good to her." I began to giggle lightly "son, you have a son?" We looked at Lilly and Vegeta`s son together. He had his arms around her, she was standing with her face against his chest. Proudly I looked at my prince, he had a victory grin on his face. We looked at each other, we heard someone begging to let him go. But at the same time we brought our hands up towards the creep who had scarred our lives. A great ki ball arose from our hands together. And shot it away against the doctor, there wasn't even a body left.

Suddenly I felt less air coming into my lungs and I became lightheaded. The world around me began to spin and I collapsed to the ground through my legs. Two large arms caught me "Got you." This was my end, my spare time was over. Vegeta held me in his arms in his lap. "Vino" a scream escaped his mouth. Frightened, he looked at me. I heard footsteps approaching "mama." My head rested against my prince's chest. I looked to the side and my little Lilly was on her knees with us. I brought my hand to her heart "I am so proud of you my girl". Tears slipped from her eyes down her cheeks "mama you can't go, not now". My lungs itched, I began to cough. "I was already dead, I just got some extra minutes. It's okay" I felt Vegeta's grip tighten. His eyes were full of tears. "Take good care of each other ok?" my two greatest loves nodded in agreement. "Now I can finally rest, safe in your arms my love" My head rested against his chest once more, I heard his heartbeat and my eyes slowly sank shut. "I love you too my prince." I felt myself sinking.

POV Lilly 

"Mama, mama no!" heavily shaking my head. How could this happen, I had finally found her. Tears fell from out of Vegeta`s eyes onto my mother`s face. I was still holding her hand where she had just placed it. Vegeta still had her on his lap. He didn`t say a word, I felt like I cried like a baby. I felt a hand on my back, Trunks was there. "Vegeta?" Bulma had come to stand next to her husband. Vegeta and I shared a look and I placed mom`s hand on the spot of her own heart. Vegeta stood up, looking at his first love lifeless in his arms. "My prince, this time we must do it right. The Saiyan way". Surprised, Master looked at a large long-haired man standing two meters away. "Raditz?" asked Vegeta in surprise. The man had a smile on his face. "I couldn't miss our lady's last fight could I?"

My hand found my boyfriend's hand. I looked at the two men they were discussing something. I no longer had my head completely in it. I felt a kiss against my temple. I looked up and felt safe, felt at home. "Lilly, we need your help. We're going to give her a worthy farewell. That of a true Saiyan warrior." I walked over to Vegeta and the other man. The man turned to Goku "Little brother, you have to give me a hand. I will fill you in on our way" Goku nodded. The two flew away, I followed the prince.  
That night, a large pyre had been built. The Saiyan prince was holding Mom. She was wrapped in snow-white sheets. I walked beside Vegeta. Raditz was standing by the front of the built pyre. He took her from Vegeta. They bowed to each other. Raditz laid the lifeless remains on the wood. Every one of the Z fighters on earth was gathered. They were there for us. Raditz, Goku, Prince Vegeta and I all four stood at a corner, Our right hand on the pyre aimed a light ki blast we fired at the wood. It began to burn, the pyre was on fire. We saw flames dancing into the air. It was a Saiyan farewell. 

POV Lady Vino

There was fire, I saw my prince with his wife. She was standing next to him and he had an arm around her. She looked at her husband with concern but with so much love. I looked at my daughter. She was standing at her boyfriend and another boy. She will never be alone again. I just had to pick up someone; he too does not belong in this world. I grabbed my friend's arm. "Are you ready my darling" surprised Raditz smiled at me. "Ready when you are my lady". We walked away from the fire. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Proudly I looked back at what I left behind on this world. "When I look at my legacy I am proud. She is becoming a better version of me. My prince and I will always be connected through her. She is not his daughter, but she is family. But now it's time for a new chapter. Are you up for it? " Raditz smiled at me and we walked in to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon ball Z characters. This is purely a FanFic. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker and therefore there could be some errors in the grammar. Sorry.

POV Lilly

I woke up in my boyfriend's bed, but he wasn't lying next to me. I turned around and saw him at his computer busily typing. He had only a boxer on. "What are you doing?" I asked a little confused. He turned his desk chair around; he was training a little more the last few months and it showed "I just thought of something for my research, I think I got it". I raised an eyebrow ”I know a little more what you can research.” As Trunks had a mischievous smile on his face he pressed out his screen. He pulled off my blanket and sat on me. Gently I felt kisses on my neck, my jaw and our lips found each other. His big hand went down my side. Hungry I looked at him, I wanted him now!

The next day I was sitting outside on a lawn chair. My hair in a perfect braid, I was wearing a dark blue dress with two slits down the side. "Are you ready?" my father-in-law stood next to me. We flew to the field where the last fight took place a year ago. Under a tree was a beautiful place full of lily flowers. "Hi mom" I said softly. Vixy sat on my shoulder and gave me heads. "My lady" said Vegeta. Together we stood gazing at the beautiful flowers. "What do you think she's doing now?" My father-in-law shook his head. "Knowing your mother she has some creatures wrapped around her finger again. We began to laugh. "But we might ask in a minute, Trunks has everything ready."

It was time and we arrived at the garden. We were met by an angel and my boyfriend. He looked a little nervous. "Are you nervous about your invention or that you might meet my mother" I teased. He started laughing sheepishly. "I think both." I gave him a kiss on the cheek "it will be fine, you worked hard on this". "Are we all done? " asked Whis. All three of us nodded yes. And there we went up to B's castle my best friend. 

On B's planet, Trunks set everything up. Vixy played with her new friend. They flew through the air together. I was sitting on a blanket; I had brought a homemade cake. My teacher was putting in extra effort during a training session. I think he was a little nervous too, though he would never say or show it. Suddenly Trunks said "all done, Whis will you take these away" and he pressed some kind of laptop like thing into Whis's hand. "See you soon" said Whis happily. "Lil tell me again, why did that have to be here" whispered Beerus softly. I giggled for a moment "Because your planet is closest to the dimension border. Therefore this place is the best for this test." Whis was back. Time to get started. 

At first there was some static, slowly images came. There was a live connection to the other side. The image became sharper and sharper. "Mommy are you there?" impatiently I wiggled back and forth. "Hey little girl, I'm here." The image was sharp, we saw Mommy and her good friend Raditz. "My lady, Raditz" Vegeta sounded almost shy. "My prince" said a sweet soft voice from my mom followed by a louder one from Raditz "Hey Vegeta". "And how is life there?" I asked impatiently. "We're busy, but we're having a great time. These days we get to guide lost souls to hell". "And of course I can't let our lady do that alone, who knows what we might encounter over there". My mom gave a poke to the back. The two were clearly having a lot of fun together.

An hour later we disconnected. It had used up all the battery Trunks had brought. It was good to have seen them. "Hey Trunks, since you're here. Maybe I can teach you something". I saw a god, my teacher and my boyfriend attacking each other, all three with smiles on their faces. I grabbed my whip and yelled “Boys, not without me"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reading my very first ever English-language Fanfiction. I will see if I can get some grammar and beauty errors out of it in the near future. 

As is well known, I do not own the DBZ/super characters. However, Vino and Lilly, among others, were created by me.

Vino has the origin of my Roller Derby name which is Vino Vixen. Of course Vixy is also derived from this. The planet and all the characters where Vino comes from has to do with wine. 

Lilly is the name that comes from my GuildWars2 elementalist character. She uses a dagger as a lightning whip. 

Romero comes from George Andrew Romero was an American film director who specialized in making horror films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! With feedback I can only make better stories. 
> 
> X Vino-Lilly


End file.
